Arsonist's Lullabye
by Susan strong
Summary: India-Rose knew she was a little not normal, but did a pretty good job at hiding it. But when a bow tie wearing man with a big, blue police callbox comes crashing into India-Rose's life, she becomes tangled in his adventures—along with everything that followed.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

One thing India-Rose would've liked would be sleeping in her bed. After finishing up her shift at the local restaurant she worked at, and then finishing up her shift as a bartender at the bar at the outskirts of the city, India-Rose was pretty much dead on her feet. She had two jobs to help her get through college—which she attended full-time. She was determined to get through school if it was the last thing she did. But sometimes India-Rose found herself getting a little... _frustrated_ —and frustration was something that caused borderline _disastrous_ results. No, scratch that— _any kind of emotion_ for India-Rose could end disastrously.

The last time India-Rose felt _really_ frustrated, she nearly set her bed on fire.

That's right—India-Rose had a _thing_ for fire. A _thing_ she couldn't control and seemed to fluctuate depending on her emotions. It was something she had her entire life and anyone who knew refused to tell her _why_.

It was because of that refusal that ended with India-Rose, at only eleven years old, setting a portion of her house on fire because she couldn't understand what was wrong with her. She had panicked, and before she even had time to react, she was surrounded in smoke and flames.

After some surgeries and horrible psychological damage, India-Rose spent the next seventeen years trying to control her emotions. And at twenty eight years old, India-Rose had gained _some_ control over herself.

So, after India-Rose finished her late shift at the bar, she took the city's transit back to the main part of the city, preparing herself to start her walk back to her apartment when she made her stop. Three blocks, that's all. Three _measly_ blocks to her apartment. Then she could sleep and go to classes in the morning.

But once she got off at her stop and started walking, she didn't even get three feet before being knocked onto her butt. Anger erupted in her, and that familiar burning feeling started at her hands and slowly creeping up her arms. Looking up, India-Rose saw the figure of someone standing over her.

"Are you OK?" a voice exclaimed, a British accent lacing the words.

India-Rose's brows furrowed in confusion. The part of New Jersey India-Rose lived in, she hardly noticed any British people living there. Sure, she met a few people who were from some part of Europe, but none of them were British.

 _He's probably some damn tourist,_ she thought bitterly.

When the figure crouched down, India-Rose's eyes widened a fraction when she saw the way he _looked_ —floppy hair, tall and lanky, wearing a suit with a bowtie, and pale skin. He didn't look like he had the strength to even _push_ someone.

"I'm fine," she snapped.

When she stood up, she glared at the man before her. He looked a little worried, but seemed to be focusing more on something else. Quickly looking behind him, the man muttered something under his breath before fixing his bow tie, a scowl settling on his face.

"Listen, I need help with something." The man put his hands on India-Rose's shoulders. He didn't even give her a chance to answer. "I'm in a bit of a situation and I need to..."

Before he could finish, a loud noise roared behind him, causing him to jump. He dropped his hands from her shoulders and turned around, his shoulders slumping.

"OK, never mind, you're gonna have to come with me." The man grabbed India-Rose's hand before yanking it back with a yelp. "Your hand is burning hot." When the noise roared again, the man jumped again. "Never mind that!" he exclaimed. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him as he began running.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?" India-Rose exclaimed.

"There was an alien in hibernation and I may have accidentally woken it up!" he cried.

India-Rose tried yanking her wrist from the man's grasp, but he held her wrist tightly. "You're _crazy_!" she cried.

"This isn't the worst thing that's happened!" the man shouted. "Trust me, I've seen things you wouldn't believe."

As they shoved their way past groups of people, the man pulled her down an alley. A lump formed in India-Rose's throat. Was he going to do something to her? How could she allow herself to follow him?

"OK, you need to listen to _me_." India-Rose yanked her wrist from the man's hand. "I don't know what kind of freak show you're running, but I don't want any part of it. I just want to go home."

Letting out an exasperated sigh, the man looked at her with pursed lips and wide eyes.

"That wouldn't be a problem if you didn't have my scent on you," he said. "That alien I woke up? If its hibernation is interrupted, it locks onto the scent of whoever disturbed it and hunts it down and it won't _stop_ hunting it down until its dead."

India-Rose shook her head in disbelief. "You really _are_ crazy, aren't you?"

Before the man had a chance to answer, another roar echoed, mingling in with the sounds of people screaming—and it was closer. The man shoved India-Rose behind him, digging through the inside of his jacket. What he pulled out made India-Rose's brows furrow in confusion and her heart drop.

He took out some kind of stick that glowed green at the end.

"If I can just change the frequency..." he muttered.

At the entryway of the alley, a _huge_ figure appeared. It was covered in patchy fur; long, curved claws; large fangs; and bloodshot eyes.

"Ha!" the man exclaimed. Pointing the glowing thing at the monster, a loud buzz came from it. India-Rose covered her ears, the buzz giving her a headache. The buzzing kept getting louder until India-Rose couldn't even hear it anymore. The monster let out a pained wail, clawing at its ears. Allowing the noise to go on for a moment longer, the creature fell onto the ground, its limbs jerking wildly before it stopped moving.

Looking at the man in front of her, India-Rose felt a tidal wave of emotions crashing inside her. She didn't know if what she saw was real or some weird dream.

 _I probably fell asleep on the bus,_ she thought. _This is all just some weird dream. None of this is real!_

The man turned and looked at her, tucking his glowing stick thing back into his jacket.

"Are you OK?" he asked softly.

"W-Who are you?" she asked shakily.

A knowing smirk came upon his face. "I'm the Doctor."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Please have patience with me while I'm writing this. This is the first 'Doctor Who' fanfic I've written. If it seemed like I didn't get the 11th Doctor right, then please help me get it right.**

 **As for India-Rose, she'll have more of an explanation on her weird abilities and whatnot in later chapters.**

 **Since this is my first 'Doctor Who' fic, I'd really like some help when I'm writing this. It'd be really helpful for me.**

 **This story is set before Amy and Rory left, and as for the relationship between the Doctor and River, I'll have something figured out for that. This is a Doctor/OC story, so...I'm still trying to figure everything out.**

 **Anyway, nothing in the Whoniverse belongs to me. I only own my fillers and my characters.**

 **Leave a helpful and kind review, please.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

India-Rose looked at the man—was he serious? Looking at the body of the creature that was still laying motionless on the ground, India-Rose felt a knot form in her stomach. She looked back at the man claiming to be a doctor.

"You're a _doctor_?" she exclaimed.

"Not _a_ doctor, _the_ Doctor," he said, adjusting his bowtie. There was a look in his eyes that suggested something. The way he looked at her, almost _expectantly_ , made India-Rose wonder if he _wanted_ something from her. "Normally they'd ask the question," he muttered after a minute.

"They? Who's _'they'_?" India-Rose asked, backing away from him. "What question?"

The man gave a dramatic sigh before rubbing his face with his hands.

"I know this might be confusing..." he sighed, looking defeated.

" _Confusing_? This is _crazy_!" India-Rose exclaimed. "I don't know _what's_ going on."

The man—that _Doctor_ —pulled a sympathetic look. He didn't really _expect_ her to understand what was going on, and since he was mostly traveling on his own with Amy and Rory away, he was starting to feel a little lonely.

"What you saw was an ancient alien species in the middle of its hibernation," the Doctor explained. "It hibernates for a thousand years, living not too far under the Earth's surface. But _this_ big guy"—He pointed to the creature's unconscious form—"somehow managed to find itself on the surface. I used my sonic to...put it _back_ into hibernation."

India-Rose shook her head, her blazing hazel eyes narrowing. "Aliens don't exist."

The Doctor's face scrunched up into an almost childlike pout. That was something India-Rose was starting to notice—for a man who looked like he was somewhere in his twenties, he acted almost _childish_.

"Aliens _do_ exist," he exclaimed proudly, almost puffing out his chest.

Shaking her head, India-Rose turned on her heels and stormed out of the alley, making sure to avoid the creature's form. Some people were taking pictures of the creature, forming a big group around it, staring at it worriedly. Shoving her way past the people, India-Rose started walking in the direction her apartment building was. It was _far_ too late to be dealing with whatever was going on.

 _Crazy ass guy thinking aliens exist._ She scoffed. India-Rose never believed in things like _aliens_ , those didn't fall in place in her nightmare spectrum. She had dealt with _far_ worse than having to deal with a crazy, _bowtie_ wearing man with _floppy hair_ claiming aliens existed.

 _I am positive this is some messed up dream. I fell asleep on the bus and this is some horrible dream._

India-Rose tried calming herself down. Her emotions were destroying what little control she had. The usual burning feeling was starting to become a problem—it would become unbearable for a few seconds before steadily cooling down.

 _Today just went from agonizing to completely unbearable,_ she thought bitterly. _I just wanted to get home so I could_ _sleep_ _—and what happens?! Some crazy guy just goes and..._

A voice called out to her, but she refused to stop walking.

India-Rose wasn't in the mood. She didn't want to deal with anymore people.

When the voice called out again, that surging burning feeling came back at full force and it hurt something awful. Turning around, India-Rose glared at the Doctor, her hazel eyes seeming to glow brighter in color.

The Doctor stopped in his tracks, completely unfazed at the almost literal heated glare India-Rose was shooting in his direction. Instead, he was focusing on her arms.

"Oh, that is interesting," he mumbled. Pulling out that glow stick of his, he waved it up and down her arms, that annoying buzzing sound coming with it. Looking at the glowing end of it, the Doctor's eyes widened a little. "You're able to produce fire inside your body."

"No shit, Sherlock," India-Rose muttered bitterly.

"But the _real_ question is: How can a _Human_ produce fire?" He looked at her carefully, placing his glow stick back inside his coat pocket. "Unless, of course, you're not _fully_ Human, then that would make more sense. But I don't remember seeing any fire controlling aliens living on Earth...unless I'm forgetting, which is probably the case..."

"Will you shut up for one minute?" India-Rose snapped. "I don't care about what you have to say. I'm fully aware of what I can do, OK? So leave me alone."

The Doctor sighed and looked at her with a seriousness in his eyes. It was probably the first time India-Rose had seen him look so serious.

"I just want to understand you better," he said solemnly. "Humans are interesting creatures—unique in their own way—but I've always enjoyed discovering hybrids living here on Earth, everyone else completely unaware of their existence. Something I do on the side—if I don't have anyone with me."

"What do you mean?"

"What?"

" _'Don't have anyone with me'_?" India-Rose's voice was cautious. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, _usually_ I might have a companion or two traveling with me." There was a bit of a sad undertone in the Doctor's voice. "Amelia Pond...she was the first face this face saw. The girl who waited..." India-Rose couldn't understand what he was trying to say, but held back from lashing out anymore. "Oh, and her husband, Rory! Wonderful fellow. Has a habit of dying a lot."

India-Rose swallowed thickly, trying her best to calm herself down. "You make it sound like this kind of stuff happens a lot."

The Doctor gave a wry smile. "There's been _countless_ alien encounters on this planet. Hardly ever happens in America, though... Well, that's not completely true, America has had its fair share of alien invasions, but not as many as I thought."

India-Rose held a hand up and the Doctor stopped his ramblings midsentence.

"Look," she said, the burning feeling slowly going away. "I've had a _long_ day and I want to go home. I have classes in the morning and I don't want to be exhausted for those."

"Ah yes," the Doctor sighed. "I know of a way to get you to your home faster."

India-Rose groaned. "I can _walk_."

The Doctor looked at India-Rose with an almost smug expression. "Trust me, this'll be _much_ faster than walking."

* * *

"A police callbox?" India-Rose looked at the big blue box with scrutiny. How was a _police callbox_ going to get her to her apartment faster?

"Oi! This isn't a callbox!" The Doctor looked almost offended India-Rose would _suggest_ something like that. "This is the TARDIS."

"TARDIS?" India-Rose's brows furrowed.

"Yes. TARDIS—Time And Relative Dimension In Space," he exclaimed proudly, patting it appreciatively. "This girl right here has been with me since..."

The Doctor's voice trailed off before he looked back at India-Rose with a strained smile.

"Come along, then," he said.

"How're we supposed to fit in there?" she asked hesitantly.

A mischievous smile came on the Doctor's lips. Snapping his fingers, the TARDIS opened her doors and the Doctor motioned India-Rose inside.

Giving the floppy-haired man a weary look, India-Rose hesitantly stepped inside and felt her jaw drop to the floor. There was some huge console in the center of a _gigantic_ room. All kinds of lights and sounds, wires, tools, chairs, a mini _library_ on a _second floor_ —things that wouldn't even _fit_ inside a box so small.

"Go on. Say it," the Doctor said proudly, sauntering in with a big smile on his face. "They all do."

India-Rose rushed outside and examined the TARDIS carefully. The outside was small and blue and looked like a callbox that she thought was only found in England. Looking back inside, it was huge and roomy and filled with gadgets she didn't know the names to.

Looking at the Doctor, India-Rose tried to grasp everything that happened in the few short moments since she got off the transit.

"It's smaller on the outside," she exclaimed.

Surprise came across the Doctor's face. He'd never heard anyone say that before.

 _There's a first for everything, I suppose,_ he thought.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I hope you guys liked this update. Thankfully, I didn't have work after college today, so I was able to post a new chapter. That'll probably be the best method for me updating, depending on what kinds of assignments I got from my classes. Otherwise, that'll be it.**

 **I don't own anything in the Whoniverse. I own India-Rose, my fillers, and any other characters I add to the story.**

 **Leave a friendly review please.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

"I don't understand how this is possible," India-Rose muttered. " _All_ of this in... _this_?"

The Doctor walked around the console, pushing some buttons and pulling some levers. He looked at her, the confusion and fear and disbelief that was written on India-Rose's face made the Doctor's hearts swell a little. It had been a while since someone new had been in the TARDIS. He took some enjoyment in India-Rose's reaction, trying to enjoy it while it lasted. He knew that he'd return to Amy and Rory, but for the time being, he'd enjoy having someone new.

"I _must_ be dreaming," she grumbled, wrapping her arms around herself. Before India-Rose had time to react, she felt a sharp sting on her side. Yelping, she sharply looked over at the Doctor. "What was that for?" she snapped.

"Isn't that what Humans do? Pinch themselves when they think they're dreaming?"

India-Rose scowled at him, already in a sour mood but trying her damned hardest to keep herself composed.

"Just get me home already," she muttered.

Sighing, the Doctor continued pushing buttons and pulling levers before looking back at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Your address."

India-Rose shook her head for a moment before telling the Doctor the address of her apartment building. Pulling one more lever, the Doctor stood back and a groaning filled the air around them. The ground trembled a little, India-Rose grasping the rails leading to the TARDIS' entrance.

After a moment, the groaning stopped and the TARDIS stilled. India-Rose looked over at the Doctor, not really knowing what to do. He motioned to the door. Walking over to the door, India-Rose hesitantly opened it.

* * *

India-Rose grumbled angrily under her breath as the Doctor followed behind her, excitement glowing in his eyes. Somehow, he had convinced her to let him see her apartment. India-Rose didn't particularly _like_ the idea of the eccentric British man snooping around her apartment, but something in her made her say yes. Was it to please him so he'd go away quicker? India-Rose felt like she already endured too much for one day, why was she allowing herself to go through anymore?

When she reached the door, she got her key—hung around her neck on a small, silver chain with a wedding band right next to it—and unlocked it.

"That's a lovely ring," the Doctor said. "Were you married?"

India-Rose looked at the wedding band—the small golden ring with a gorgeous diamond on it. She felt a burning sensation seep its way into her chest.

"No," she said sharply. "Listen, you wanted a look-around in my apartment— _God_ knows why—so hurry it up so I can get some sleep."

"Right then. Sorry." He shook his head, clapping his hands in front of him. "I've just been a little curious about you. A Human who can produce fire—I've never heard of a Human capable of doing something like that."

"Not all Humans are the same," India-Rose muttered bitterly.

"You're right." The Doctor looked at her, a slight frown settling on his face. "Humans are complex and dangerous and strangely _unique_. But this planet and its people are very precious to me."

India-Rose snorted. "What? Are you an _alien_ or something?" she asked sarcastically. When he didn't answer, India-Rose looked at him with a deep-set frown. "Are you serious?"

"After what you've just experienced today, you're still having trouble believing there are aliens out there?"

"I'm still convincing myself none of this happened."

The Doctor approached her and took one of her hands, despite her protests. Placing her hand on his chest, India-Rose tried understanding why he did that. His heart was beating strongly. Then he moved her hand to the other side of his chest, where she felt another heartbeat. Her brows furrowed. Placing her other hand on his chest, she could feel the two heartbeats beating in time with each other.

"Two hearts," he said softly. " _Definitely_ not Human."

"I..." India-Rose trailed off. "I don't know how any of this is possible or why it's happening..."

The Doctor looked at her for a moment—letting himself observe her. She had bright hazel eyes that seemed to flare with the emotions on her face; her hair was ashy brown, long with loose curls; her skin was pale; and her figure was slim. She looked like an ordinary Human. But the sonic managed to pick up that her body could _generate_ fire from the _inside_ , even picking up DNA that wasn't Human in origin.

"It's always a little confusing at first," he said, dropping her hand. "It usually takes a moment to get used to."

"Why're you talking like that?" India-Rose asked, feeling slightly frustrated.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like you're going to come back. Like we could _possibly_ be friends."

"After everything you've seen, I thought, maybe..."

"I hardly know you," she said.

The Doctor smiled. "So, I just wanted to look around your apartment. Something about you doesn't really add up and I want to find anything that might not be Human in origin."

"That's funny, coming from the guy with two hearts."

The Doctor didn't reply, simply looking around the small living room with slight interest. He stopped at a table that was filled with pictures in frames. Some of them were of India-Rose when she was younger. A lot of the pictures showed India-Rose with someone else, but that someone else's face had been burnt from the picture.

"Who's the other person in these photos?" he asked.

India-Rose stiffened. "My mother."

"You burnt out the face of your mother?" He turned and looked at her, his curiosity growing.

"She's crazy," India-Rose said stiffly.

The Doctor looked at her expectantly.

"Do you expect me to tell a total stranger about my life story?" She arched a perfect eyebrow at him.

"Not your life story, just about her."

India-Rose pursed her lips, clearly not happy at the Doctor's frustrating curiosity and need to get into her personal business.

"That woman stabbed me in the chest with a pair of scissors," she said curtly. "Said she was _'getting the Demons out of me'_."

"Demons?"

"That's what she said."

The Doctor wrung his hands in front of him, looking deep in thought. In all his years of traveling, he'd seen _all_ kinds of alien species. But he hadn't experienced what it'd be like to deal with Demons.

"Have you ever met your father?" he asked.

"I'm sorry?" India-Rose placed her hands on her hips, narrowing her blazing hazel eyes at the Doctor.

"Your father? Have you ever met him?"

India-Rose crossed her arms over her chest, feeling all too frustrated. She had never met her father. Her mother never mentioned him. No one ever mentioned India-Rose's father. For all she knew, he just packed up and left before she was born. Never called, never wrote a letter, never even a card. All India-Rose had was a crazed mother who tried killing her own daughter with scissors.

"I don't see why I have to tell you anything," she said in a low, threatening voice. "You ran into _me_. I didn't want anything to do with whatever freaky bullshit you were going through, but somehow I managed to get myself _stuck_ in it anyway." She ran a hand through her hair.

"I can help you get a better understanding of your father," the Doctor said softly.

"Oh really?" she scoffed.

"Really, really." He fixed his bowtie proudly. "I love adventures."

"No one in my family remembers what he looks like."

"Well," he said, after adjusting his bowtie, "I always love a good mystery."


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

India-Rose absentmindedly played with the wedding band she wore around her neck. She glanced at the Doctor, who led her out of her apartment and back to the TARDIS. At that point, India-Rose just decided to go along with what was going on. The Doctor seemed absolutely thrilled about the idea of discovering India-Rose's father and how she could be able to produce fire. He spent most of the time talking and talking, waving his hands excitedly in front of his face, happily fixing his bowtie, and pretty much running around the console room of the TARDIS.

Looking away from the Doctor, India-Rose kept absentmindedly playing with the wedding band, looking at nothing in particular as the Doctor kept rattling off ideas and plans on what he was going to do.

When the Doctor noticed that India-Rose wasn't as excited or enthusiastic as he was, he paused. She looked distracted.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

India-Rose chewed on her bottom lip, glancing anxiously at the Doctor.

"I don't know if this is a good idea," she said.

The Doctor's brows furrowed.

"You're doing this for your own gain. I don't know if I really want to know who my father is."

The Doctor walked over and placed a comforting hand on India-Rose's shoulder, giving a comforting smile.

"This could give _both_ of us answers."

India-Rose sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't get why you're so interested in my problems. We don't even know each other."

Giving her shoulder a squeeze, the Doctor smiled. "I can tell when someone needs my help."

India-Rose gave a silent, hesitant nod.

The thought that a random man would want to discover the issue that has been plaguing her since she was little made India-Rose's heart warm a little. No one had ever offered to help her. She had to learn to hide her issues and deal with it on her own.

"My name's India-Rose," she said, looking at the Doctor. He glanced at her, seemingly surprised that she'd say that. "I don't think I told you."

A smile lit up the Doctor's face. "It's a beautiful name. India-Rose."

* * *

India-Rose looked around the TARDIS curiously as the Doctor pushed some buttons and pulled some levers. He'd asked her what year she was born and after she told him, she took the opportunity to just look around.

"How big is it in here?"

"The TARDIS is infinite." The Doctor pushed one last button before looking over to India-Rose. The TARDIS trembled slightly before the groaning sound took effect.

India-Rose shook her head, chewing on her fingernails.

"You said no one in your family remembered what your father looked like?" The Doctor clapped his hands in front of him.

"He's like a blur in everyone's memory. They knew he _happened_ , they just don't remember what he looked like or anything."

The Doctor closed his eyes and started thinking, mumbling a little under his breath.

"Your mother...what happened to her?"

India-Rose stiffened. She knew that the Doctor was trying to get as much information as he could to try and understand everything that was happening, but India-Rose just couldn't get herself to stop stiffening at the mention of her mother.

"She was put into a mental institution."

"Mental institution," he muttered, rubbing his hands together.

"My mother was crazy," India-Rose said. "She kept saying my father was some _'beautiful monster'_ and I needed to be cleansed from his evils."

"Then she stabs you with scissors?" the Doctor asked.

"Pretty much."

"This doesn't make much sense, and I don't like when things don't make sense." A look of irritation came across the Doctor's features.

When the TARDIS stopped groaning and everything came to a halt, the Doctor and India-Rose exited and looked around. The TARDIS had parked in the middle of a small street in the middle of the night. Nice houses stood at either side, all the lights off. India-Rose felt her heart clench. It was her old neighborhood. Her mind was still reeling at the idea that she had been brought back in time.

"Did I get it right?" the Doctor asked quietly.

"Get it right?" India-Rose looked at the Doctor suspiciously.

"Sometimes there're mistakes." He looked away sheepishly.

Before India-Rose had time to respond, a shriek came from one of the houses. Looking over, the lights suddenly flashed on in the house near the end of the street. The Doctor grabbed India-Rose's hand and they ran toward the house. Before they even reached the front porch, the shrieking stopped and everything fell silent. None of the other houses even turned on their lights, not giving a sign that they heard what India-Rose and the Doctor heard.

India-Rose and the Doctor shared a look before running to the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

The Doctor made sure to keep India-Rose behind him. Because of his impulsive thinking, he didn't even think that whatever happened between India-Rose's mother and father could potentially be dangerous—maybe even catastrophic. Neither of them knew if India-Rose's father was Human in origin or some other species. The Doctor knew a _lot_ of alien species, but he was beginning to think there might be one he doesn't know about.

"It'd probably be best if you stayed out here," he murmured.

India-Rose looked at the Doctor as if he'd grown a second head.

"You bring me all the way here so I can stay out here?" She scowled, arching a brow at him.

The Doctor sighed. "We don't know what we're up against here," he said. "I don't want you to get hurt in case something happens."

India-Rose shook her head. "You asked what year I was born, so this must be around the time I was born." Running a hand through her hair, India-Rose sighed. "This is probably _before_ my mother went crazy."

"Even _if_ that's the case," he said, placing a hand on India-Rose's shoulder, "we don't know anything about your father. We don't know how dangerous he can be."

India-Rose looked up at him pleadingly, her blazing hazel eyes making his hearts melt a little. The way she looked at him was akin to a kicked puppy expression—he found himself wondering how he could say no to that face.

Groaning, the Doctor ran a hand through his floppy hair before giving India-Rose a childish pout.

"Fine, you can come. But don't leave my side, and don't touch anything."

Nodding, India-Rose stood close to the Doctor, making sure to be extra careful.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes of the Doctor trying to open the front door, he finally got it to happen with an excited shout. India-Rose had to slap him on the shoulder, hissing at him to shut up. Another sharp shriek echoed through the house as they entered, causing a shiver to run up their spines.

The Doctor kept his sonic out, the buzzing sound was turned down very low as he waved it around.

"Nothing seems out of place," he muttered. When the Doctor heard India-Rose gasp, he quickly turned and saw her looking at something with wide eyes. Scurrying over, the Doctor looked at what caught India-Rose's attention.

"Mom always wore this." India-Rose's eyes were fixated on a necklace—a delicate golden chain with a phoenix pendant—that was carefully placed on a countertop.

Using the sonic on it, the Doctor quickly studied the readings before giving a thoughtful hum.

"This necklace isn't made from any Earth mineral," he murmured in fascination.

"What?" India-Rose's eyes narrowed a little.

"Your mother's necklace was forged in the heart of a dying star," the Doctor explained, looking down at the necklace. "A special mineral is produced right before the star goes supernova. _That_ necklace is made from a dying star."

India-Rose shook her head.

"It always burned her," she muttered.

"Because Human skin is fragile," the Doctor exclaimed, waving his hand dismissively. "They can't handle something as intense as this. But I'd imagine that if someone were built to withstand high degrees of heat, the necklace wouldn't burn them."

India-Rose's eyebrows furrowed. She was able to produce fire from inside her body. Would that mean she'd be able to withstand high degrees of heat? Before the fire and the reconstructive surgery, India-Rose never had any serious burns from all the times the fire came out. Was that supposed to mean something?

"Oh, India-Rose, we are dealing with something _very_ powerful." The Doctor looked around the house anxiously. _A being that can survive a dying star?_ he thought, his hearts thumping painfully against his chest. _Never have I ever heard of beings so powerful. Well, there are countless beings in the Universe who are powerful, but this..._ He anxiously fixed his bowtie. If there was one thing the Doctor was certain of, it's that he never backed down from a challenge, no matter how much he regretted getting involved.

And he was starting to regret this one.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey! I hope you guys liked this update, sorry if it seems sloppy or rushed. Honestly, I wouldn't mind a little help from you guys! This is my first Doctor Who fanfiction so I don't really have an idea on what I'm doing yet. If I am getting the 11th Doctor wrong, please tell me so I can fix it. Also, I don't mind it when you guys give suggestions. If you guys have suggestions on what's possibly going to happen, please let me know.**

 **I don't own anything in the Whoniverse. I only own India-Rose, any other characters I add to the story, and my fillers. I also own a love for the Whoniverse.**

 **Anywho, enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think! Leave suggestions if you have one.**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please!**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

The Doctor and India-Rose kept searching around the house, making sure to be very quiet and very careful. The house was eerie, giving an almost chilling atmosphere. India-Rose felt an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach as she looked around her old childhood home.

"I almost forgot how much I hate it here," India-Rose mumbled.

The Doctor reached over and took her hand, giving it a tight squeeze. A majority of the lights were off, and the shrieking that seemed to go on and off had stopped momentarily. India-Rose and the Doctor made sure to keep listening for anything that didn't sound right.

"We'll be just fine, right?" India-Rose asked.

The Doctor looked back at her and tried for a reassuring smile. He gave a single nod but India-Rose couldn't quite believe him. There was something about being in her old home that made her uncomfortable, it made her feel like she didn't belong. They stopped after a moment when they heard a noise on the upper level—it wasn't a shriek, but it sounded different.

India-Rose nudged the Doctor and led him to where the staircase was.

"What're you doing?" he asked quietly.

"You wanted to investigate, so let's see what's on the upper level." India-Rose gave the Doctor a look, her hazel eyes looking a little dimmer in the dark.

* * *

When they reached the second level, there was a sound, almost like whimpering. India-Rose and the Doctor shared a look, their stomach clenching in slight fear. The Doctor was more composed than India-Rose looked.

"We'll be fine," he murmured. "I promise."

She nodded.

"Stay close to me," the Doctor whispered. "Don't say anything, please."

"Yeah." India-Rose tried for a smile, feeling a knot of anxiety intensify in her stomach. She wasn't sure if she could handle seeing what was behind the door the whimpering was coming through. They shared a look of reassurance and went onward. As they went up to the door, the whimpering was still going on.

The Doctor took the sonic and scanned the door, reading whatever came up. He gave a soft hum before looking at India-Rose.

Knocking on the door, the Doctor looked at India-Rose for a moment before looking at the door in front of them.

"Her name's Myrtle Ravenwood," India-Rose said. She glanced at the Doctor, a strained look on her face. "I thought it'd be important if you knew."

The whimpering stopped.

Opening the door, the Doctor and India-Rose walked in. A woman was laying on her bed, a baby wrapped in a blanket. The woman had tangled red hair and tired brown eyes.

"I never said you could come in." The woman had a semi thick Scottish accent, looking at the infant in her arms.

"I'm John Smith," the Doctor exclaimed. Reaching into his jacket the Doctor flipped open a wallet and showed it to India-Rose's mother. "This is my associate, Kate Stewart."

India-Rose's mother let out a soft hum. "Did Rebekah and Nikolai send you?" Myrtle asked.

The Doctor looked at India-Rose, as if silently asking who Rebekah and Nikolai were.

Leaning in, India-Rose's voice was lowered to a whisper. "Rebekah and Nikolai are her brother and sister."

"Rebekah sent me just to see how you're progressing," the Doctor exclaimed, giving a small smile.

Myrtle narrowed her eyes a little, her eyes still looking at the infant. The infant started whimpering, Myrtle's mouth pursing into a thin line. "She looks just like him," Myrtle said in a low voice.

"Who?" the Doctor said.

Myrtle's eyes slowly looked up at the duo, her lips pursing in a thin line as she considered the ones in front of her.

"She looks just like _him_." Myrtle's eyes narrowed slightly. "Your associate...she has his eyes."

India-Rose's eyes widened a fraction. She swallowed thickly. India-Rose couldn't remember a time where she looked so young. From before India-Rose's mother had been put in that mental institution, she always looked older than normal. India-Rose remembered wrinkles, unkempt hair, and an exhaustion in her glazed over eyes. Gently placing her hand on her chest, India-Rose swore she felt her scar start hurting.

"Your baby's father?" the Doctor asked slowly. "Rebekah just wanted to know how it was working out with you two."

Myrtle's eyes widened at the mention of India-Rose's father. Her eyes glazed over and her breathing became a little labored.

"He said he'd come back," she said softly. "After the baby was born, he'd come back and take care of her."

The Doctor and India-Rose shared a look.

"Did you get his name?" he asked.

Myrtle looked down at the baby India-Rose, a frown on her face that made her look older than she was.

India-Rose put a hand on the Doctor's shoulder, shaking her head when their eyes met.

Right as they were about to leave, India-Rose's mother said something softly.

"Itzal will come back," she whispered.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry if this update was sloppy. I got a little distracted by the 'Walking Dead' today. The season 6 premier was really good and I got a bit sidetracked. But I hope you guys can at least tolerate this chapter.**

 **I would love to hear what kinds of suggestions you guys have for the story! It'll mean a lot to know what you guys have to say.**

 **'Doctor Who' isn't mine. I only own India-Rose, my fillers, and any other characters I add to the story.**

 **Leave a helpful and kind review, please!**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Back in the TARDIS, the Doctor was bouncing around the console room, typing things and looking at a screen whenever something came up. India-Rose sat off to the side, watching the eccentric man bolt around in a frenzy, trying to figure everything out. The name of India-Rose's father had been revealed, and a little more information on her father had been discovered. A little _too_ much in India-Rose's case. She didn't really care to know her father. Well, to a degree she _did_ want to know, but she spent her whole life not knowing. She had ultimately given up on wanting to figure it out.

"India-Rose, I think we should be able to figure this out in no time," the Doctor exclaimed.

"Uhm, would I just be able to go home?" she asked. The Doctor glanced at her for a moment. She looked a little dazed. "It's been a long day. I'm kinda tired."

It didn't take him long to notice how drained her voice sounded. Those usually blazing hazel eyes seemed duller and there was an indescribable look on her face. He had been so caught up in his own research on _what_ she was, he didn't even take the time to notice how she was doing.

"Right." The Doctor nodded, stepping away from the console for a moment. "I'll take you back. Sorry. I got a bit distracted."

* * *

India-Rose stepped out of the TARDIS and looked around. She was on her street, her apartment building looming over her. Looking back at the Doctor, she jumped a little when she saw him looking at her, a hesitant smile on his face.

"Only an hour after everything that happened," he explained.

India-Rose nodded and sighed.

"If I find anything, I'll be sure to stop by."

There was a promise hidden behind his words. India-Rose knew better than to argue with that.

* * *

"You look like shit, Indie."

India-Rose looked over at her friend, Hallie, with a disapproving frown. She was fully aware of how awful she looked. One glance at the mirror when India-Rose woke up that morning and she knew that what happened the night before was no dream. Bags were forming under her eyes, her eyes were bloodshot, and a heaviness weighed down on her shoulders. She could have pushed those aside as a long night because of her two jobs, but she kept thinking back to her mother and that strange Doctor with his bowtie.

"Thanks for pointing that out, Hals, I needed that." India-Rose rolled her eyes, a scowl planted on her face.

"What's gotten you all bitchy this morning?" Hallie leaned over and squinted at her friend, trying to understand her behavior. "You're always happy in the morning."

"I'm not in a good mood. Why? Am I not allowed to be upset once in a while?"

India-Rose saw Hallie lean back and put her hands up in surrender.

"It's just very unlike you," Hallie said. "Jesus. Never knew you could be like this." After a couple minutes of silence, Hallie started talking again. "Did you hear about that weird thing found in the alley last night?"

"What thing?" India-Rose frowned, pursing her lips.

"Ya know, that big hairy monster thing." Hallie leaned back in her seat. "Found dead or whatever in an alley. Some people said there was some nerdy looking guy wearing a bowtie that took it down."

 _I still can't believe that actually happened. Aliens? Time travel? None of that should be possible._

"What happened to it?"

"It's probably dead. From what I've heard, the body's getting sent to London."

India-Rose's brow furrowed. "What's London gonna do with it?"

Hallie shrugged. "No one's asking questions. No one knows what that thing was or where that guy ran off to. It's weird."

"I bet."

The two friends sat there for a moment in silence. It was the middle of one of their classes, and they were just spending their time talking and doing a little bit of their class work. Their professor had finished talking, allowing her students to do their work.

After fifteen minutes of blissful silence between India-Rose and Hallie, the door burst open. The whole room went silent, looking over at whoever slammed the door open. India-Rose felt her heart drop. The Doctor stood there, a wide, excited smile on his face. He seemed almost oblivious to the looks everyone we giving him.

"Yes, hi. Hello." He waved at everyone. "I'm here for India-Rose. I was told she has this class. I'm John Smith!" He pulled out his wallet and opened it, a piece of white paper was inside. India-Rose could sort of see squiggles on it, but she couldn't make out what it said.

"You know him?" Hallie whispered.

Feeling a bit of anger bubble up in her, India-Rose tried to control the burning sensations that were fluctuating since the moment she woke up.

India-Rose stood up and stormed toward the Doctor, grabbing his arm and yanking him out the door. He gave a slight yelp, feeling the heat radiating from her hand.

"What the Hell are you doing?" she hissed.

"I needed to talk to you," he exclaimed. "It's important."

"I have classes today!" India-Rose hissed. "I'm not going to get up and leave."

The Doctor frowned, his eyes narrowing slightly in an almost childlike manner.

"I'll be out of this class in half an hour. Can you wait that long?"

He shook his head. "Sounds boring." Before India-Rose could say anything, the Doctor blurted out what he came crashing in for. "I figured out who your father is!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up. I started writing it in between my classes today but stopped once my last class started. I would've finished it sooner, but responsibilities.**

 **Oh well.**

 **If you've got suggestions, leave a suggestion. If you have questions on the story, leave your questions.**

 **I don't own DW. Whoever created DW owns it. I guess BBC kinda owns it too. I don't know. I got BBC America, so...yeah. I think you guys understand.**

 **Anyway, I have a request, I guess, for you guys. I have two other stories that I'm writing [a 'Walking Dead' story and a 'Thor' story] and it'd be awesome if you guys could give it a look over! Just tell me what you think.**

 **'Silhouette' for TWD.**

 **'Counting Stars' for the Thor one.**

 **If you wanna read it go ahead; if you don't, that's fine.**

 **Leave a helpful and kind review please.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

India-Rose's eyes narrowed slightly. She didn't want to believe that the Doctor had discovered her father's identity. It seemed almost too soon. She expected it to take a long time—weeks, maybe even months. But in the span of a _day_ he had figured out who her father was?

"I don't believe you," India-Rose said lowly. "It couldn't have been done that quickly."

The Doctor gave an almost sly smile. "When someone has a time machine, it can be as quick as I want it to be."

India-Rose shook her head. "It can't just work that way."

"Just come with me," the Doctor murmured.

"I can't just drop everything I'm doing to go with you," she said softly. "I have responsibilities."

There was a look that flashed in the Doctor's eyes, almost like he couldn't quite believe it, but there was something else swirling in that head of his.

"I kind of thought you'd be more excited than this," he muttered.

Giving a small, strained smile, India-Rose placed a comforting hand on the Doctor's shoulder. She was starting to understand that he was doing all he could to help them understand what was going on.

"After class, I will go with you." India-Rose gave a sigh. "Can you wait that long?"

There was a look that came across the Doctor's face that caused an airy chuckle to escape India-Rose's lips.

"It's only half an hour, Doctor," she said softly. "After that, I have about an hour and a half until my last class. Deal?"

The Doctor studied India-Rose, an almost childish pout on his face. He knew she meant what she said, and he was beginning to see that she was very different than his other companions. But would she even want to stick around with him after everything was figured out? From what he could see, India-Rose wasn't the type of person to drop whatever she was doing to go run off with someone. She had her responsibilities to take care of first before dealing with other people.

"Fine," he muttered.

Nodding, India-Rose let out a relieved sigh. If she had known he could be so erratic—even more so than she thought—she would've thought twice before getting herself tangled into whatever business he did for a living.

"You can wait out here." India-Rose gave him a pointed look. "You've already made a scene of yourself, can't risk you doing anymore harm."

"I'll get bored."

"Find a way to entertain yourself."

"Can't I come in with you?"

"No."

The Doctor crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes narrowing at her. "I don't see why not. I can't just sit around and do nothing."

"You can figure something out, yeah?" India-Rose arched a brow at him. "It's not that hard to find something entertaining."

"I don't think you should leave me by myself," he said. "What if I do something stupid?"

"Then it's your fault."

"But you left me to do it."

India-Rose could see the mischievous look in the Doctor's eyes. Was he trying to do something? She couldn't tell. As their pointless argument went on, India-Rose found herself becoming more irritated with him. He was trying to look for _any reason_ to go into her classroom. He'd already made a scene of himself, but that didn't seem to bother him in the slightest.

* * *

Hallie and everyone else in the classroom was looking at the Doctor as if he had grown a second head. After barging into the room exclaiming he was looking for India-Rose, he was sitting next to her, flapping his mouth shamelessly about things they couldn't even keep up with. India-Rose had told him to be careful with what he said around her classmates, so that meant he would start talking about the most random things—fish-sticks and custard being his favorite food [India-Rose thought that sounded disgusting]; his friends Amy Pond and Rory Williams; occasionally bringing up a mysterious woman named River Song; he started talking about all these constellations that no one's even heard of; how he thought apples were rubbish; that he loved playing on the Wii; how bowties were _'cool'_ —all this stuff no one could make sense of.

The Doctor kept talking and talking and talking that India-Rose had to literally put her hand over his mouth to try and muffle his voice.

"You need to stop," she hissed.

"You're friends with him?" Hallie asked.

India-Rose looked over at her friend with an almost pleading expression. "He's just...someone I kinda know."

The Doctor's brows furrowed a little. Removing her hand, the Doctor continued talking. " _Kinda_ know?! I'm helping you..." She placed her hand over his mouth again before he could continue.

"I literally just met him not too long ago," she muttered.

"Is he really British?" Hallie asked.

"Sounds like it."

Pulling India-Rose's hand off his mouth, the Doctor shot a look her way before looking over at Hallie.

"I don't think we've been introduced—I'm the Doctor," he said with a bright smile.

Hallie's brows furrowed at the abrupt statement. "Doctor who?" she asked.

A smirk came across the Doctor's face at the question, and India-Rose had to wonder if he got that question a lot. The fact that he preferred to just go by _'the Doctor'_ gave him a weird mysterious vibe, and why he never found it necessary to just say his real name seemed a bit frustrating.

"Just the Doctor," he said proudly.

Hallie and India-Rose shared a look before looking over at the Doctor.

"I'm Hallie," she said nervously. "Indie's never talked about you before."

The Doctor looked over at India-Rose with wide eyes. "Indie? Is that what your friends call you?"

"That's what _Hallie_ calls me," India-Rose snapped. "Ravenwoods aren't the most liked people around here."

It didn't go unnoticed that there was a slight bitter undertone in India-Rose's voice. The Doctor could only presume it was something big that caused her family to be less than appreciated. He decided to keep that note to himself.

"I think Indie is a wonderful nickname," the Doctor exclaimed. "Better than saying _India-Rose_ all the time—but it is a beautiful name."

The two women shared another look. It was so hard trying to understand the Doctor. He'd be so random at times, no one could really understand what kind of point he was trying to make. Was it better to just pretend to understand what he was trying to say?

"Just shut up, Doctor," India-Rose sighed.

* * *

After India-Rose's class ended, and she said goodbye to Hallie, she followed the Doctor to wherever he had parked the TARDIS. She felt a gnawing feeling of regret starting to slowly make itself known in her stomach.

"I managed to type in the name _Itzal_ into the TARDIS and she only found _one person_ with a name like that," the Doctor rambled. "I was right to believe that whoever Itzal is, he wasn't Human."

"Can't this wait until we get to the TARDIS?" India-Rose murmured, glancing anxiously at the people walking by. "I don't feel comfortable with you talking about alien stuff with other people around."

The Doctor looked over at India-Rose. Nodding, he didn't say anything else on the subject of her father.

"So, besides looking up who Itzal is, what else did you do?" India-Rose murmured.

"I considered visiting the Ponds," the Doctor said, "but they're busy with their lives."

India-Rose frowned a little. "The Ponds? You mean Amy and that guy...?"

"Rory." The Doctor gave a nod. "They're my friends. Besides...Amy Pond was the first face this face saw."

" _Now_ you're implying you had more than one face?" India-Rose muttered under her breath.

"It comes with being a Time Lord," the Doctor responded.

"A what?"

"Time Lord—that's what I am." There was a heaviness in the Doctor's voice. "That's why I have two hearts. That's why I have the TARDIS."

"So you control time?" India-Rose asked.

"My people were more advanced," the Doctor murmured. "We were an ancient race of people. We involved ourselves in changing history throughout the Universe. We made mistakes so we stopped."

"You could change history?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Not anymore. It became dangerous. Things were happening, species evolving too early, that shouldn't have been happening for centuries. Now, whatever happens is what happens."

India-Rose's mouth thinned a little. "You don't do that, do you? You don't follow that rule."

"There were times I did get involved in the history of Humans," the Doctor explained. "But I try not to do it often."

India-Rose hummed. "What happened to the other Time Lords?"

There was a look that came across the Doctor's face, one of someone who had endured something unimaginable.

"They all died," he said softly, almost too softly for India-Rose to hear. "They all burned."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm sorry it's taken so long to put these past couple chapters up. I would start on them, but then I'd get side tracked by other things and...yeah.**

 **And about the previous chapters coming up whenever I am writing a new one, I know about that. There have been a few reviewers who told me that I pretty much posted the previous chapter, whether I knew about it or not. I know. Thanks for telling me, though.**

 **I don't own DW. I own India-Rose, Hallie, any other characters I add, and my fillers. Other than that, whoever created DW owns the show.**

 **Leave a helpful and kind review please.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

"You've discovered everything about him in the span of a day?" India-Rose paced around the TARDIS' console room, as the Doctor started typing something, glancing at a screen with a serious look on his face.

"The TARDIS was able to make the research go by faster," the Doctor said. "She's like that—resourceful."

"You keep calling the TARDIS _'she'_ ," India-Rose muttered.

Muttering something under his breath, the Doctor finished typing and looking at the screen with a look of slight scrutiny.

"Itzal Agnidev," the Doctor said. "Leader of an ancient race of Elemental aliens."

India-Rose's brows furrowed. " _Elemental aliens_?" she mimicked. "I don't get it."

The Doctor pushed the screen in India-Rose's direction. She saw the picture of a young looking man with copper red hair, pale skin, and charcoal colored eyes. He couldn't be any older than the Doctor himself.

"This can't be it," India-Rose scoffed. "This guy can't be any older than you."

Letting out a laugh, the Doctor clapped his hands. "Oh, he is, believe me."

India-Rose gave the Doctor a look of disbelief. "If you don't mind me saying, but you look like you're only twenty or so years old."

The Doctor gave a sly smile, shooting it in India-Rose's direction.

"Well, I can't argue with that," he said. "But Time Lords are known to live for thousands of years."

Shaking her head, India-Rose brushed some of her hair out of her face. "I'll never understand how any of this is possible."

The sly smirk on the Doctor's face widened.

"So...do you know where Itzal is?" India-Rose asked. She couldn't really tear her eyes away from the picture of the man. It just _bothered_ her—he seemed _way_ too young to be her father! But...the Doctor claimed he was.

"Not exactly."

India-Rose furrowed her brows. "You managed to find him in one day but you don't know where he is?"

"It's difficult trying to accurately pinpoint where _his kind_ is," he explained. "Elementals are almost impossible to locate—their entire molecular make-up is similar to whatever Element they control, and your father happens to control fire."

"You're not making any sense," India-Rose exclaimed. "He doesn't look like fire! How can his molecular make-up be similar to _fire_?"

"They're the physical embodiment of the Element they control." The Doctor was swinging his hands around dismissively. "They are able to _change_ into whatever Element is under their control."

Leaning against the wall nearest to the TARDIS' exit, India-Rose swallowed thickly, trying to understand everything that was being explained. It was bad enough that she had a mother in a mental institution, but figuring out her father was some fire wielding _alien_? It felt like something out of a sci-fi movie.

"Wait, so I'm half-fire?" India-Rose asked, sounding a little confused.

The Doctor shook his head, as if he were still trying to make sense of everything that happened. Pulling the screen away from India-Rose's direction, the Doctor continued studying it for a moment longer before he typed some stuff in and pushed the screen away from him.

"I can try and run some tests on you, but I don't know _exactly_ how well it'll turn out," the Doctor sighed.

India-Rose shook her head. "I think I know all that I want," she sighed. "As great as you've been at all this, I honestly don't think I can take anymore."

The Doctor studied India-Rose for a moment. He could see she was looking a bit exhausted. Her bright hazel eyes looked a little bloodshot and she seemed a little sluggish. Could he blame her for feeling that way? With what he put her through?

"How 'bout we take a bit of a vacation?" the Doctor exclaimed, abruptly changing the subject. India-Rose's brows furrowed at that, not entirely expecting to hear something like that. "We have a _time machine_! We can go anywhere."

"Doctor, I don't know..." she started.

"Oh, _come on_ , Indie!" The Doctor dashed around the console, looking at her excitedly. "Just one trip!"

India-Rose chewed on her bottom lip. The diversion was certainly starting to work—she had full access to anywhere in Time and Space! The offer was tempting. Not to mention that his excitement was almost contagious.

"I've always loved the '20s," she gushed. "The music, the fashion, the parties!"

Letting out an excited laugh, the Doctor started running around the console, pulling levers and pushing buttons. India-Rose felt her stomach jump with excitement.

"Does the TARDIS have a closet?" she said, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Take that hallway, the TARDIS should help you get there." Once the groaning started, India-Rose gave a sound of excitement before dashing off to get a change of clothes.

* * *

By the time the TARDIS had landed, India-Rose had finished getting herself dressed and ready. After about fifteen minutes, the Doctor came knocking at the door, telling her to hurry up.

Opening the door, India-Rose smiled up at the Doctor. "How do I look?" she asked. India-Rose's hair was too long for the traditional '20s bob look, so she just let it stay in its natural curls, but made sure to pin some parts of her hair back. The way she was dressed was like a flapper—a gorgeous white dress that ended mid-thigh, feathering out a bit at the waist, and the neckline wasn't too plunging either. Not to mention her make up looked fantastic. The dress worked perfectly with her slim figure.

"You look brilliant," the Doctor exclaimed, placing his hands on her forearms.

India-Rose's smile widened.

Grabbing her hand, the Doctor excitedly led India-Rose out of the TARDIS.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm sorry it took so long to put this chapter up and I'm sorry if it felt a bit rushed. I got a little behind on my homework and I was working on catching up. Anyway, if you guys have any suggestions on future updates, or constructive criticism or whatever on how to make these chapters better, leave a review or PM me on what you guys think.**

 **I don't own DW. Whoever created the show owns it. I also think BBC has some rights to the show, too—I don't know. But you guys know that if I only own my characters and my fillers. After this next chapter, maybe the one after that, depending on how the next chapter turns out, I'll be focusing more on the episodes and introducing India-Rose to Amy and Rory, and eventually River Song. I think I figured out how I'm going to write out the relationship between River and the Doctor, so please bear with me. I also think I have an idea on how the relationship between India-Rose and River's going to turn out, too.**

 **If you guys want any input on the relationship between River and the Doctor, maybe even River and India-Rose, then go right ahead and let me know. I always love reading ideas from the reviewers.**

 **As for the dress India-Rose wore towards the end of this chapter, here's a link for it. _www_pinterest_com/pin/67202219417203664/_. I thought the dress was fantastic.**

 **Leave a helpful and kind review, please.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

India-Rose couldn't believe it. She was in the twenties. The _1920s_! She felt her heart skip a beat and excitement rush through her veins. Squeezing the Doctor's hand, India-Rose smiled up at him.

"So what are we going to be doing?" she asked, trying to contain her excitement.

"Oh, I figured we'd go to a few parties," he exclaimed, "have fun! It's the Roaring Twenties—why not live a little?"

India-Rose looked around. They must've been in the richer part of the city they were in—men and women were dressed in what was considered high fashion in that time period, clothes that looked really expensive; restaurants and vehicles that only the upper class would be able to afford. It seemed as though a lot of the men and women were gathering into their cars to drive off somewhere.

"Where do you think they're going?" She looked at the Doctor with slight confusion.

"Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say they were going to a party." The Doctor nodded, as if he were confirming it with himself first. "Why not follow?"

"What about the TARDIS?"

"She'll be just fine!" The Doctor tugged at her hand and they both ran off to the first couple they could bump into. "Yes! Hi! Hello. Question: where is everyone heading off to?"

The woman's brows arched at the Doctor. "You're British?" she asked, her voice sounding almost sultry.

A bright smile came across the Doctor's face. "Yes." He waved the question off. "Is there a party going on?"

"Of _course_ there's a party going on," the man bellowed. "It's the biggest party of the century."

"Where's it being held?" India-Rose asked.

"The Alistair Mansion," the woman said, winking at the Doctor. "It's Gerard Alistair's pre-wedding party. Said to be the biggest party in all of New Jersey. _Everyone's_ invited."

India-Rose looked up at the Doctor excitedly.

"Well," the Doctor said, a sly smile on his face, "who am I to pass this up?"

* * *

The Alistair Mansion was huge. The actual mansion was this beautiful pearly white building, the property was huge, and cars were piling inside when the front gates opened. The music was loud, but the people were louder. When the gigantic, polished wooded, front doors opened, everyone bolted inside. Whoever the Alistairs were, they were probably very well known for their parties.

"Are you having any second thoughts?" India-Rose asked. The couple they ran into gave them a ride to the Alistair Mansion, talking enthusiastically about how rich the Alistairs were and how amazing it was that Gerard Alistair was getting married.

The Doctor shook his head. "You?"

India-Rose shook her head.

Going inside the mansion, India-Rose shouldn't have been surprised when she noticed how crowded it would be _in_ the mansion. People were hooting and hollering, drinks were being passed around, and people were either staying in the main part of the mansion or making a beeline toward the back of the mansion. India-Rose and the Doctor made sure to keep a hold on each other's hands so they wouldn't get lost. When the crowds of people started to get bigger and bigger, the hold they had on each other's hands slipped.

India-Rose's eyes widened when she didn't feel the Doctor's hand on hers. Looking around, she couldn't see him in the crowd of people around her.

With the crowd still moving toward the back of the mansion, India-Rose had no other choice but to keep going with them.

* * *

The backyard of the mansion was just as beautiful as the inside of the mansion. It was less crowded out there, but there were still enough people to make it somewhat crowded. There was a large pool filled with people. Butlers were passing around drinks, there were dancers, a band was playing, there were a few singers singing—India-Rose couldn't believe it.

 _It's like a real life Great Gatsby party,_ she thought.

"Are you by yourself?" a voice called over the noise. India-Rose turned and saw a nice looking young man standing before her. He wore a striking outfit for the '20s, and India-Rose would've been lying if she thought he didn't look a little cute. "I couldn't help but notice you here by yourself."

"Oh, no, I got separated from my friend," India-Rose exclaimed. "I'm not sure if I should go back inside, I nearly got trampled by a crowd coming out here."

The man gave a charming smile. "Well, it would be impolite to leave such a beautiful woman alone." He held out his hand. "I'm James, Gerard's younger brother." India-Rose took his hand in hopes of it being a handshake, but instead, James took India-Rose's hand and gently kissed her knuckles. Her blazing hazel eyes widened and a flush came across her cheeks. There was a look on James' face that suggested he was curious about India-Rose's name.

Swallowing thickly, India-Rose put on her best smile. "I'm India," she said over the noise.

"Just India?" James asked, arching a brow at her.

She nodded. "Just India. I, uh, should really start looking for my friend."

"Let me help you." James let go of her hand and she quickly put it at her side. There was a look in James' sparkling blue eyes that made India-Rose's stomach to back flips. He had that charming quality about him and there was a part of India-Rose that found it slightly attractive, but she wasn't really into the whole charmer type. Besides, she was just traveling through the 1920s, not _staying_. "What does your friend look like?" James asked.

"Well, he's tall, pretty skinny, he's got floppy hair and an _enormous_ chin," India-Rose listed off.

"He?" James looked at India-Rose with slightly squinted eyes. She nodded.

"He's a doctor of some sort," she said, shrugging nonchalantly. "Just met him recently. British, too. Eccentric, childish almost. But he means well."

James let out a sigh. Something had changed in him when India-Rose told him the information. She wasn't sure if it was disappointment over the fact that she mentioned her friend being a _'he'_ , she would've thought he'd have more confidence.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"I just...I wasn't expecting you to say your friend was a man," James said, his voice lowering slightly. His blue eyes seemed more calculating.

India-Rose felt her stomach twist a little. "I think I can find him on my own, thanks." She felt heat starting to develop just beneath the surface of her skin.

James put a hand on her shoulder, the grip so firm it was almost painful. "No, India," he said firmly. "I'll help you find him. There are a lot of people here for my brother, it'd be rude to have such a _beautiful_ woman wandering all by herself."

India-Rose felt her stomach drop.

* * *

The Doctor let out a frustrated sigh. He was still inside the Alistair Mansion. He tried getting past all the people so he could find India-Rose, but there were so many people it was almost impossible to move two inches without being pushed further back. The Doctor had no idea where India-Rose was, if something happened to her, if someone was trying to do something to her—this wasn't what he had in mind when they arrived at the party. They were supposed to stick together and have a good time together. Maybe the Doctor would've asked if India-Rose could travel with him. She was starting to show some enthusiasm!

He let out another frustrated sigh.

He could tell it was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey-yo, everyone! Sorry for not updating in a while, I got a little sidetracked. But I hope you guys like this chapter! If you guys think I'm getting the 11th Doctor wrong, please help me make him the way he's supposed to be. I'm not really good at writing the Doctor and this is my first DW fanfic so I don't exactly know how I can make his character good.**

 **Anyway, I don't own DW. Whoever wrote the DW series owns it. I only own my characters and my fillers.**

 **Leave a review on the chapter.**

 **Leave a helpful and kind review, please!**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

India-Rose felt a little uncomfortable in James' presence. He had looped their arms together so they wouldn't get separated, but he kept India-Rose so close to his side it was borderline suffocating. India-Rose tried her best to keep a calm composure, she didn't want her emotions being _too_ out of control—she didn't want to accidentally burn James.

"Do you know your friend's name?" James asked.

"Uhm, no," she said slowly. "He prefers to go by _'the Doctor'_."

James arched a brow at that, giving a soft hum.

"I really appreciate what you're trying to do, James, but I can look for him on my own." India-Rose tried for a smile. "Go spend time with your brother, isn't this party for him?"

James _tsked_ at what she said. "You can't get rid of me _that_ quickly, India." A sly smile came across James' face. "Gerard's spending time with his fiancée—he's very well occupied for the time being."

India-Rose felt her stomach drop even further. She really didn't want to have James glued to her side; he was charming and decent at first, but at that point he seemed _way_ too clingy.

"What did you say your Doctor friend looked like?"

"Uhm, floppy hair and an enormous chin." India-Rose chewed on her bottom lip, trying to see if she could find the Doctor in the crowds of people. James had led India-Rose back into the mansion and they were basically squeezing their way through waiters and people and dancers. "It'd be almost impossible to miss him." India-Rose looked around to see if she could find the Doctor, but it was so overcrowded she wouldn't count on that happening any time soon. Before she even had time to react, a hand grabbed onto her forearm and yanked her away from James. India-Rose let out a surprised yelp and whoever grabbed her did the same. Quickly turning, India-Rose was greeted with the Doctor's face just _inches_ from hers. He was quickly stuffing the Sonic back into the inside of his coat pocket, his eyes wide and glimmering, looking a little surprised but mostly relieved at the sight of her.

"Oi! I was looking everywhere for you!" he exclaimed.

"I was outside!" India-Roe cried. "Where were you?"

The Doctor wrapped an arm around India-Rose's shoulders and pulled her in for a sideways hug.

"I had to use the Sonic to find your heat signature," he said into her ear. "Luckily for you, your heat signature is _very_ different than a Human's."

"This man is your friend?" James asked, glancing at the Doctor with scrutiny.

India-Rose threw a strained smile James' way. "Yes!" she exclaimed.

"He seems a bit young to be a doctor."

The Doctor's brows shot up as he looked at James. India-Rose elbowed the Doctor, trying to get him to say something.

"Oh! Right! Yes, well—I got advanced a few grades." The Doctor threw his goofy smile James' way. "I learned a lot quicker than the others, graduated sooner."

"Thank you for helping me, James," India-Rose exclaimed, "but I'm so tired, I think I'll be heading home for the night."

"The party's just begun," James exclaimed.

"My best wishes for your brother." India-Rose took the Doctor's hand and led him through the crowds of people, leaving James feeling a little confused.

* * *

India-Rose and the Doctor took to just walking around for the majority of the night. Since the party had proven to be a total madhouse, they chose to do something that felt a little more normal.

"It was probably a good thing we left that place," the Doctor rambled, "it was _crawling_ with all kinds of alien species—a lot of them who aren't very fond of me."

"You really know how to make friends, huh?" India-Rose joked.

The Doctor threw a playful pout her way. "What was all that back there?" he exclaimed.

"What?" India-Rose looked at the Doctor in confusion. "Oh! James? He was helping me look for you—kind of a weird guy, the more I think about it."

The Doctor let out a _hmph_.

"Hey, we're not at that party anymore." India-Rose gently nudged the Doctor's shoulders. "The guy was a little weird, but he's not some big problem, right?" When the Doctor grumbled some kind of confirmation under his breath, India-Rose gave a small smile and nodded. "I should really thank you for tonight," India-Rose sighed. "It's been amazing."

The Doctor wrapped an arm around India-Rose's shoulders. "It's nothing, really."

"We should get back to the TARDIS." She looked up at him with a small smile. "I still have my last class, remember?"

Sighing, the Doctor nodded.

* * *

Once they reached the TARDIS, India-Rose let out a relieved breath. The night was an overall pleasure, and it came as a surprise that India-Rose found herself craving more adventures like that.

"If we ever run into each other again, I wouldn't mind going on another mini adventure." India-Rose shot a look the Doctor's way as he typed in the coordinates to her college. The Doctor looked at her, his brows raised in surprise. "That's _if_ we run into each other again, maybe when I have some free time, too."

"I'll make sure to keep that in mind," he murmured.

"Just remember one thing, OK?" The Doctor nodded. "I'm not going to drop whatever I'm doing just to go run off with some alien in a big, blue box."

A wry smile came across the Doctor's face. "I got that impression."

A smile came across India-Rose's face. "Good."

When the sound of the TARDIS groaning filled the room, India-Rose went to find the nearest dressing room so she could change out of her outfit.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **The next chapter is going to be focusing more on the episodes. I'm sure after all this time, these fillers were starting to become a little bothersome. But I hope some of you guys liked them.**

 **I don't own DW. My characters and my fillers will always belong to me, everything else belongs to whoever produced the series.**

 **Let me know what you guys think of this chapter! As for anyone who celebrated Thanksgiving a few days ago, I hope it was splendid.**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please!**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

 **The Asylum of the Daleks**

It had been over two months since India-Rose saw the Doctor last. She had noticed a strange number in her cell phone, but the Doctor had already left before she could ask whose number it was. Hallie had been a little suspicious of the Doctor, voicing her concerns about her friend going off with some nerdy looking British guy. India-Rose had assured Hallie that her newfound friend would only be visiting on very rare occasions.

So after two months without a single _word_ from the Doctor, India-Rose was starting to wonder if that whole escapade even happened.

 _I must've imagine the whole thing,_ she thought solemnly. _To think I'd actually know someone who can_ _time_ _travel_ _—sounds ridiculous the more I think about it._

"Deidra, I'm heading out for the night," India-Rose called. She was finishing up her shift at the bar she worked at; the usual customers had left for the night, which India-Rose found a bit strange, but thought nothing more of it. Deidra, the bar's manager, always stayed with whoever was closing the bar for the night, just to make sure they left safely.

"That's fine," Deidra exclaimed, throwing a smile India-Rose's way. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll see you tomorrow." India-Rose gathered her belongings before heading for the door.

"Oh, India-Rose, can you come back here for a sec!" Deidra asked. "There's something I'd like to give you."

Going back to where Deidra stood at the other side of the bar, a bubble of worry formed in India-Rose's stomach when Deidra's head fell forward, her hair covering her face.

"Deidra?" she asked.

Lifting her head in a single, fluid motion, a loud cracking sound came from Deidra's neck before her forehead started bulging and an extension, almost like an eye-stock, burst through her forehead. Deidra didn't even flinch. Before India-Rose had the chance to react, the thing disguised as Deidra lifted its hand and an extension came out of the palm, looking almost like a whisk.

There was a bright light and a sudden pain and India-Rose fell to the ground.

* * *

Jolting up, India-Rose gasped. She felt sore and her head was pounding, but other than that she was fine. Looking around, she was in a white room.

"Who are you?" a Scottish laced voice called.

Turning, India-Rose saw a redheaded woman with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm India-Rose, who are you?" she said, slowly standing up.

The redheaded woman unfolded her arms and gave a sigh. "Amelia Pond," she muttered.

"You're the Doctor's friend!" India-Rose exclaimed. Amelia looked at her with a frown. "He's talked about you and some guy named Rory. I think he said Rory's your husband or something."

"I don't have a husband," Amelia muttered.

A hiss from the far side of the room filled the space and a big opening appeared. India-Rose felt her heart leap into her throat when a man with that same eye-stock extension bulging out of his forehead appeared and dropped a young man in the center of the room. The man left without a word and the opening closed. There was a look on Amelia's face that India-Rose just couldn't explain—there was so much hostility in her face and India-Rose couldn't understand where it was coming from. Though she had to remind herself that she _just_ met Amelia, so she had no right to know whatever issues were going on with her.

The man jolted up, looking a little disheveled before looking at Amelia.

"Where are we?" he asked. Amelia just nodded to a window. India-Rose followed him to the barred window—space ships were surrounding them, and India-Rose had to take a step back to process what she was seeing. "So how much trouble are we in?"

The hissing of the opening filled the area and what looked like an oversized, robot-like salt shaker came rolling in. It had that same eye-stock extension and that whisk appendage with what looked like a plunger serving as another.

"How much trouble, Mr. Pond?" a voice called. The Doctor showed up with more of those things rolling in behind him. "Out of ten? Eleven."

* * *

After having to deal with the fact that the room they were trapped in was actually some kind of secret elevator, the four of them found themselves standing in a room _filled_ with what India-Rose considered to be robotic salt shakers. There was no doubt the Doctor, Amelia, and the other guy knew who those things were, but India-Rose was completely lost.

"Where are we?" she whispered to the Doctor.

"Spaceship, right?" Amelia asked.

"Not just any spaceship," the Doctor said slowly. "The Parliament of the Daleks."

"Daleks?" India-Rose sputtered.

"The worst kind of creatures I had the misfortune of meeting," the Doctor growled.

India-Rose swallowed thickly.

"Be brave," the Doctor murmured.

"What do we do?" Amelia whispered.

"Make them remember you." Turning, the Doctor extended his arms and glowered at the Daleks. "Come on then," he cried. "You got me! What are you waiting for? At long last, it's Christmas! Here I am."

 _"Save...us..."_ a gravelly, robotic sounding voice sputtered. _"You will save us."_

"I'll what?"

 _"You will save the Daleks."_

The entire room chorused with all the Daleks repeating that phrase.

"This is new," the Doctor exclaimed.

* * *

 _"What do you know of the Dalek Asylum?"_ a small, disfigured looking squid-like thing, holed up in some kind of life support tube, asked. Its single, yellow eye followed the Doctor as he moved.

"According to legend, you have a dumping ground—a _planet_ where you lock up all the Daleks that go wrong. The insane—the ones even you can't control." The Doctor scoffed. "It's never made any sense to me."

 _"Why not?"_

"Just kill them!"

 _"It is offensive to ask to extinguish such divine hatred."_

"Offensive?" The Doctor's face scrunched up into a scowl.

 _"Does it surprise you to know the Daleks have a concept of beauty?"_

The Doctor whispered something to that squid-like creature, and that caused Amelia, India-Rose, and Rory to shift nervously where they stood. India-Rose wasn't accustomed to the serious travels that came with knowing the Doctor—it was obvious that the other two were used to what went on with the Doctor and his travels.

 _"Perhaps that is why we have never been able to kill you."_

A hole opened up between where Amelia, India-Rose, and Rory stood. Two of those Daleks wheeled themselves up to where they stood. The Doctor walked up and inspected the hole with a frown on his face.

"The Asylum," a redheaded woman with that eye-stock poking out of her forehead said, "it occupies the entire planet. Right to the core."

The five of them peered down the hole, where a planet was right beneath them.

"How many Daleks are in there?" the Doctor asked.

"A count has not been made," she instructed. "Millions, certainly. The Asylum is fully automated, supervision is not required."

"Armed?" Amelia asked.

"Daleks are always armed."

"Traps?" India-Rose asked.

"The Asylum was created to keep the Daleks in, so I would assume so."

"What color?" Rory asked. When they all looked at him, he gave a slight shrug. "Sorry, there weren't any good questions left."

"The signal we received from the very heart of the Asylum."

Opera started playing through the speakers.

 _"What is the noise?!"_ a Dalek exclaimed. _"Explain! Explain!"_

"It's me," the Doctor cried.

"I'm sorry, what?" India-Rose shot the Doctor a look.

"It's me, playing the triangle," he smiled. "I got buried in the mix! _Carmen_ , lovely show." Pulling out the Sonic, he scanned the speakers. "Someone's transmitting this. Have you ever considered tracking back the signal and talking to them?" When no one answered, the Doctor started talking into the transmission device.

 _'Hello! Yes. Yes! Sorry,'_ a woman's voice called out. _'Do you read me?'_

"Yes, reading you loud and clear," the Doctor exclaimed. "Identify yourself and report your stasis."

 _'Hello. You're real? Are you actually, properly real?'_ she asked.

"Confirmed. Actually, properly real." The Doctor shot a smile is friends' way.

 _'Oswin Oswald, junior entertainment officer, starship Alaska,'_ she spewed. _'Current stasis, crashed and shipwrecked somewhere not nice. Been here a year, rest of the crew missing. Provisions good but keen on moving on.'_

"A year?" the Doctor asked. "Are you OK? Are you under attack?"

 _'Some local life forms. Been keeping them out.'_

"Do you know what those life forms are?"

 _'I know a Dalek when I hear one, yeah.'_

"What have you been doing on your own against the Daleks for a year?" he asked.

 _'Making soufflés?'_

"Soufflés against the Daleks." A big smile came across the Doctor's face. "Where do you get the milk?"

 _"This conversation is irrelevant,"_ a Dalek exclaimed.

"No it isn't," the Doctor barked. "Because a starliner crashed into your Asylum, and someone's got in. And if someone can get in, then everything can get out. A tsunami of insane Daleks. Even you don't want that."

 _"The Asylum must be cleansed,"_ the Dalek exclaimed.

"Then why is it still here? You've enough firepower on this ship to blast it out of the sky."

"The Asylum force field is impenetrable," Deidra explained. "It can only be turned off from within the Asylum."

"A small taskforce could sneak in through the force field. Send a few Daleks." Stopping himself from saying anything else, the Doctor looked at all the Daleks in disbelief. "Oh," he exclaimed, clapping his hands. "That's good, that's brilliant. You're all too scared to go down there. Not one of you will go, so tell me, what do the Daleks do when they're too scared?"

 _"The Predator of the Daleks will be deployed."_

"You don't have a Predator, and even if you did, why would they turn off the force field for you?"

 _"Because you will have no other means of escape,"_ the squid-like Dalek explained.

"May I clarify? The Predator is the Dalek's word for you," the redheaded woman said.

"Me?" the Doctor cried. "Me?"

"You will need this," the redheaded woman continued. "It will protect you from the nanocloud."

"What? The nano-what?"

"The gravity beam will convey you close to the source of the transmission," Deidra picked up. "You must find a way to deactivate the force field from there."

"You're going to fire me at a planet?" the Doctor exclaimed. "That's your plan? I get fired at a planet and expected to fix it."

"In fairness, that is slightly your MO," Rory said.

"Don't be fair to the Daleks," he cried, "when they're firing me at a planet."

Those Dalek controlled people went and snapped a bulky bracelet on their wrist, inching them closer to the big white beam that was shooting down at the planet.

"What do you want with them?" the Doctor asked.

 _"It is known that the Doctor requires companions,"_ a Dalek exclaimed.

"Oh brilliant," Rory hissed.

"Don't worry," the Doctor said. "We'll get through this, I promise. Don't be scared."

"Scared?" Amelia said with a smirk. "Who's scared? Geronimo."

The Doctor smiled before getting pushed into the beam. One by one, the others started getting pushed down, too.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Let me know what you think of this chapter. Sorry if it felt too similar to the episode.**

 **I don't own DW; I only own my characters and my fillers, everything else belongs to whoever created the show.**

 **Leave a helpful and kind review, please!**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

 **The Asylum of the Daleks pt. 2**

India-Rose let out a groan. She was laying on something hard somewhere cold and damp. Opening her eyes slowly, India-Rose blinked a few times to clear up her vision. Looking around, she saw plenty of those Dalek things just standing around, not moving. Some kind of liquid was dripping from the ceiling to the cold cement floors, pooling around in various spots.

India-Rose jumped when she heard something just a few feet from her. It was that other guy.

"Are you OK?" she called, rubbing her forehead with the back of her hand.

He looked at her, looking just as confused and scared as she felt. "I'm fine. I think," he sighed. "Just a little sore. Went down the wrong way."

"You're Rory, right?" India-Rose asked. He gave a hesitant nod. "The Doctor talked about you and Amelia a lot. He thinks highly of you guys."

Rory gave a slight snort. "He sure does know when to show up at the wrong time," he muttered. "How long have you been traveling with him?"

"Uhm, not very long." India-Rose wrapped her arms around herself, looking at the Daleks warily. She had no idea what the Daleks were supposed to mean in the Doctor's life, but she gathered enough from that Dalek Parliament to know that he did not like the Daleks one bit. "He kinda ran off for a few months," she said with a humorless chuckle. "I told him I wasn't going to drop whatever I was doing to go traveling with him, I have more important things to worry about than running off with some guy."

Rory nodded. "That's a good rule to go by." They didn't say anything for a moment, just studying the Daleks surrounding them carefully. "What part are you from?" Rory asked abruptly.

"What?"

"You're American. What part of America are you from?" he asked.

"New Jersey."

Rory nodded.

"Are these things making you nervous, too?" India-Rose asked.

Rory nodded again. Hesitantly walking over to one of the inactive Daleks, Rory quickly touched it before jumping back. India-Rose held back a surprised noise at that. Reaching over again, Rory pushed it. The Dalek still wasn't doing anything.

"This is an Asylum," India-Rose muttered. "Maybe they short circuited or something."

"Let's hope so," Rory mumbled. Reaching into his pocket, Rory pulled out a small flashlight and shone it on all the inactive Daleks. India-Rose quickly scurried beside Rory, trying not to let what was going on bother her.

* * *

India-Rose and Rory silently walked around, observing the inactive Daleks carefully. They were trying to figure a way out, but it was harder than they thought. They had to dodge the Daleks, metal balls lying in the middle of the floor, and trying to look at every dark corner in hopes of finding a door. The further they went into the room, the dustier the Daleks became—some of them even had cobwebs on them.

Rory went up to one and rotated its head in his direction.

"We shouldn't be touching them," India-Rose murmured.

The Dalek's head rotated back to its previous position, making the duo stiffen.

Rory started to slowly back up, but accidentally bumped into some tools left on the floor. The Dalek's eye-stock started glowing at the end, turning in Rory's direction.

India-Rose swallowed thickly, feeling that burning sensation starting to flicker just beneath her skin.

The moment that Dalek was looking at Rory, the other Daleks started waking up.

 _"E...E...E...Ex..."_ the Dalek stuttered—its voice was scratchy, sounding almost like a radio struggling to find a signal.

"What?" Rory sputtered. "I'm sorry, what?"

 _"E...E...E...Ex..."_

"Eggs?" India-Rose said. "Did it say eggs?"

"I think it means those." Rory pointed the flashlight to the Dalek's lower body—there were a lot of those metal spheres missing.

 _"Ex..."_

"I don't know what you want," Rory said.

"Maybe you should get away from it," India-Rose exclaimed. "If these Daleks are seriously crazy, there's no telling what they'd do."

 _There's also no telling on what I'd do if these things tried anything,_ she thought anxiously. The heat was fluctuating just beneath the surface of her skin. She didn't want anything happening to Rory—but being thrown into an Asylum filled with crazy robotic salt shakers and being stuck with the girl who can barely control the fire she produces, there's no promises that Rory _wouldn't_ end up hurt.

"Are those things _'eggs'_?" Rory asked, pointing to one of the metal spheres. Picking it up, Rory shoved it the Dalek's way. "You want this?"

"Rory, I am begging with you, get away from that thing," India-Rose hissed. Her stomach was doing back flips, her breaths becoming shallow. Those Parliament Daleks seemed to be dangerous in their own way, but they were in an Asylum that took up an entire planet—the crazy Daleks were probably the more dangerous ones.

 _"Ex...ter...min...ate..."_ the Dalek exclaimed, its voice still struggling. _"Exterminate!"_ Aiming its little whisk at Rory, a bright blue beam shot out, bouncing off a metal beam.

India-Rose threw her arms up to protect herself, but the moment she did that, she felt the heat release and the smell of burning cobwebs and hot metal filled the air. The sleeves of India-Rose's clothes had been scorched, her arms were bright red. Rory looked over at India-Rose with wide eyes.

The Daleks started rolling at them, shooting and shouting the usual _'Exterminate!'_. Another voice could barely be heard over the Daleks, but a bright red light started shining at the other end of the room.

 _'Go to the end, just run!'_ a woman's voice cried.

India-Rose and Rory ran to where the light was, sliding under an opening.

 _'So, anyway, I'm Oswin. What do I call you?'_ Oswin called over the intercoms.

"Rory," he said after a moment of trying to remember.

"India-Rose."

 _'Lovely names—Rory, India-Rose. The first boy I ever fancied was called Rory. Actually she was called Nina. I was going through a phase.'_ Rory and India-Rose shared a look. They couldn't understand how Oswin could keep such an upbeat attitude for someone who was stuck in a Dalek Asylum. _'Just flirting to keep you cheerful,'_ she exclaimed.

"How do we get out of here?" India-Rose asked, glancing back at the room they just escaped. The Daleks were slamming themselves against it, shouting _'Exterminate'_ over and over.

When Oswin didn't say anything, Rory and India-Rose let out muttered curses.

"When I find the Doctor, I'm giving him a good old smack," India-Rose muttered.

Rory gave a snort and nodded.

India-Rose and Rory kept walking, Rory shining his flashlight in various spots, probably thinking he heard something. The sounds of the Daleks from the other room eventually died down the further away they got. Since they seemed unable to get Oswin to help them at the moment, they were stuck with having to figure out what to do on their own.

Rory's flashlight started acting up, in one of the more dark places of the hallway they were walking down.

 _'Hey there, beaky boy, Jersey girl,'_ Oswin called.

"If it's a straight choice, I prefer Nina," Rory exclaimed.

India-Rose gave a snort.

 _'I'm loving this. The nose and the chin—you two could fence.'_ Rory threw his arms up in exasperation. _'There's a door behind you.'_ Rory and India-Rose ran when the door opened. There was some big, glowing circle in the center. A bunch of wires and ropes and garbage dangled from the ceiling or cluttered the floor—there was hardly enough room. _'Get in, quickly,'_ Oswin said. _'OK, you're safe for now. Pop your shirt off, nosey, quick as you like.'_

"Why?" Rory called.

 _'Does there have to be a reason?'_

* * *

Oswin had long since stopped talking to Rory and India-Rose, something they expected to happen. They paced the room anxiously, their minds filling with worry about what was going on. Even though Amy and Rory had a habit of traveling with the Doctor in the past, ever since their relationship started getting rocky and eventually a divorce was thrown in, the Doctor was the _least_ of their worries. They didn't have the time to go travel the Universe with him. India-Rose wasn't as experienced in the Doctor's travels as Amy and Rory were. She had just started out when they ran into each other. She travels with him only a short handful of times and suddenly she's thrown into an alien asylum trying to figure out what in the world was going on.

Neither India-Rose nor Rory heard a word on what happened to Amy or the Doctor since they crashed into the planet.

"I have a question," India-Rose said, interrupting the deafening silence.

"What?" Rory mumbled.

"When you first met the Doctor, what did you think of him?" she asked.

"I didn't like him."

"Why?"

"Amy had been traveling with him, she tried to kiss him the day before our wedding. I couldn't see it."

"You've traveled with him longer than I have." India-Rose looked at Rory solemnly. "You've seen a Helluva lot more than me when it comes to stuff like this. Is it always this dangerous?"

"It can be."

"They're probably fine, though," India-Rose sighed. "They're probably on their way over here right now."

"What made you ask that question?" Rory asked.

"I wanted to know if traveling with the Doctor is really what I want." She frowned. "Being kidnapped by aliens, being thrown in an alien asylum—I don't think that's earning the Doctor any brownie points."

"This was probably out of his control."

"I'm sure it was. But I don't know what it's like traveling with him, you and Amy do. If traveling with him means there's a chance I'll risk my life, I don't want that."

The room shook violently, a big hole exploding at the other end of the room. Partially destroyed Daleks had been thrown in, smoke and debris falling and filling the room.

"Oswin, what was that?" Rory exclaimed. "Who killed all the Daleks?""

The Doctor, carrying an unconscious Amy, walked over the debris and pushed his way passed the destroyed Daleks.

"Who do you think?" he rasped.

* * *

Amy had been put on the glowing center, steadily regaining consciousness. Rory and the Doctor hovered over her, making sure she was OK. India-Rose stood back, unsure on what to do. Amy kept groaning, trying to move.

 _'Do you know how to make someone into a Dalek?'_ Oswin asked softly. _'Subtract love, add anger. Doesn't she seem a bit too angry to you?'_

"Well, _somebody's_ never been to Scotland," Amy exclaimed sarcastically.

"How come you're OK?" the Doctor asked. "How come the nanocloud hasn't converted you?"

 _'I mentioned the genius thing, yeah?'_ she answered cheekily. _'Shield didn't hit.'_

"Look, this place, the Daleks say it's fully automated. Look at it." The Doctor did a quick look-around, as if to show his point. "It's a wreck."

 _'Well, I've had nearly a year to mess with them and not a lot else to do.'_

"A junior entertainer hiding out in a wrecked ship, hacking the security systems of _the most advanced warrior race_ the Universe has ever seen," the Doctor rambled. "But, you know what really gets me about you, Oswin? The soufflés. Where do you get milk for the soufflés? Seriously, isn't anyone else wondering about that?"

The Doctor looked back at his three friends, who were giving him looks of irritated disbelief.

"Frankly, no," Rory exclaimed, "we're not."

 _'So, Doctor,'_ Oswin interrupted, _'I've been looking you up in the Dalek database. Why do they call you the "Predator"?'_

"I'm not a Predator," the Doctor sighed. "I'm just a man with a plan."

 _'You've got a plan?'_

"We're all ears," India-Rose exclaimed.

"In no particular order, we need to neutralize all the Daleks in the Asylum, rescue Oswin from the wreckage, escape this place, and fix Amy's and Rory's marriage," the Doctor rambled in one breath.

"Doctor, whatever's going on with Amy and Rory is none of our business," India-Rose exclaimed. "They can settle it however they want."

"OK, I'm counting three lost causes, anyone else?" Amy sighed.

"Oswin, there's a Dalek ship in orbit," the Doctor said.

 _'Yeah, got it on sensors.'_

"The Asylum has a force field. The Daleks are waiting upstairs for me to turn it off, as soon as I do that the whole world is going down. So, my question is this: How fast can you drop the force field?"

 _'Pretty fast. But why would I?'_

"Because this is a teleporter. Am I right, Oswin?"

 _'Yeah.'_

"I can boost the power once the force field is down. And I can use this to boost us right off this planet."

"But why when the force field's down?" Rory asked. "The Daleks will blow us up."

"We'll have to be quick."

"Yes, we'll be quick, but where will we beam to?" Amy asked.

"The only place in range—the Dalek ship."

"So we're leaving a Dalek Asylum to go onto a Dalek ship?" India-Rose asked.

"They'll exterminate us on the spot," Amy hissed.

"Is this the kind of escape plan where we survive four seconds long?" Rory muttered.

"What's wrong with four seconds? We can do a lot in four seconds. Oswin, how fast can you drop the force field?"

 _'I'll do it from here,'_ she said, _'as soon as you come get me.'_

"Just drop the force field and come to us," the Doctor offered.

 _'There's enough power in that teleporter for one go,'_ Oswin said slowly, _'why would you wait for me?'_

"Why wouldn't I?" the Doctor countered.

 _'No idea. Never met you. Sending you a map so you can come get me.'_

"This place is crawling with Daleks," Rory exclaimed, watching as the Doctor turned to leave.

 _'Yeah. Kinda why I'm anxious to leave. Come visit me sometime.'_

* * *

India-Rose stood a little further back, trying to figure out how long it'd take to get Oswin to get freed from the wreckage, both her and the Doctor to be returned safely, and for everyone to get through that teleporter before the whole Asylum got destroyed.

"OK, look at me," Rory exclaimed out of the blue. India-Rose knew he wasn't taking to her—with the Doctor out of the way, whatever business that was going on between Rory and Amy could be discussed. "I'm going to be logical. Cold and logical, OK? For both of our sakes, for both of us, I'm going to take this off my wrist and put it on yours."

"Why? Then it'll start converting you. It's not better."

"Yes, but it'll buy us time, because it'll take longer with me."

"What?"

"It subtracts love, that's what she said."

"What's that got to do with it? What's that even mean?"

"It's just arithmetic. It'll take longer with me because...we both know, we've always known that. Amy, the basic fact of our relationship is that I love you more than you love me, which today is good news because it might just save both of our lives."

"How can you say that?"

"Two thousand years, waiting for you outside a box. Don't say that isn't true, you know it's true. Give me your arm."

India-Rose flinched slightly at the sound of a loud slap.

"Don't you dare say that to me. Don't you ever dare."

"Amy, you kicked me out."

"You want kids. You've always wanted kids. Ever since you were a kid. And I can't have them."

"I know."

"Whatever they did to me at Demons Run, I can't ever give you children. I didn't kick you out, I gave you up. So don't you dare talk to me about waiting outside a box because that is nothing, Rory, nothing compared to giving you up."

* * *

When everything started to shake violently, they all started gathering on the teleporter. Rubble and debris started falling around them. Whatever conclusion Amy and Rory came to settled with them kissing on the teleporter pad, and when the Doctor showed up alone, he got frustrated by Amy's and Rory's lack of concern to what was going on around them.

Grabbing India-Rose's hand, he took out something and in no time at all, a beam shot out around them right as everything was getting destroyed.

* * *

 _"Incoming transport from the Asylum planet!"_ a Dalek exclaimed. _"We are under attack!"_

 _"Prepare to defend! Defend! Defend!"_

 _"Explain, Dalek Supreme!"_

"You know, you guys should really have seen this coming," the Doctor exclaimed. "The thing about me and teleports, I've got really good aim. Pinpoint accurate, in fact. Or, to put it another way..." The Doctor opened the TARDIS' door and hopped out. "...suckers!"

 _"Identify yourself!"_ a Dalek cried. _"Identify! Identify!"_

"It's me. You know me—the Doctor, the Oncoming Storm, the Predator."

"Titles are not meaningful in this context," Deidra said. "Doctor who?"

A chorus of _'Doctor who?'_ rang through the ship.

"Oh, Oswin," the Doctor murmured. "You did it to them all. You beauty." The Doctor smirked at the Daleks. "Fellas, you're never going to stop asking."

* * *

After Amy and Rory had been dropped off at their house, it was just the Doctor and India-Rose. The eccentric man was bouncing around the console, laughing heartily while he pressed buttons and pulled levers.

"You're probably ready to go home," the Doctor said, giving India-Rose a small smile.

Shrugging, she sat herself down at the stairway leading to the lower part of the TARDIS. "Maybe not right away," she sighed. "I don't have school tomorrow. Since one of my bosses turned out to be possessed by aliens, I don't know if I even have work tomorrow." She had the day off from her other job, which she was happy for, but without Deidra around anymore, what was she supposed to do in regards of the bar?

Sitting next to her, the Doctor put a comforting arm around India-Rose's shoulders. "We could do a little more traveling," he offered.

Smiling up at him, she shook her head. "Maybe we could just relax, travel through Space for a little bit."

Bringing her a little closer to him, India-Rose lazily rested her head against his shoulder. "You're not hurt, are you?" he murmured. She shook her head. "Good. I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt."

"You'd send me to a hospital."

"And tell them what?" he exclaimed with a laugh.

"I got hurt helping my crazy alien friend," India-Rose giggled.

"Well, to me, _you're_ the alien."

"And you're definitely weird, that's for sure." India-Rose smiled up at the Doctor. "These little adventures certainly are more than I thought they'd be."

"They can be anything you want," he murmured, kissing her forehead. "All you have to do is let me know."

"How?"

"I put my number in your cell phone, if you need some time away, give me a call." Standing up, the Doctor extended a hand. "Or there's a chance I might steal you away."

India-Rose's smile widened.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I hope you guys liked this update. Let me know what you guys think! I hope you all like this super long chapter! As a head's up, for any chapter that's going by the show, it'll have titles.**

 **I don't own DW. I only own my fillers and my characters, everything else belongs to whoever created the show.**

 **Leave a helpful and kind review, please!**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

India-Rose and the Doctor weren't really traveling anywhere. They were just lazily drifting along, the TARDIS wasn't making the usual groaning noise, so India-Rose _knew_ they weren't heading to some other planet—which she still found impossible—or heading off to some other point in Time. The Doctor was walking around the console room, murmuring to himself; India-Rose was sitting down on the steps next to the TARDIS' front door. After that whole Asylum thing, her mind was frazzled with all the possible alien planets out there. She didn't know how far Space went outside her Solar System, but being kidnapped and thrown into a planet full of insane aliens was something she never thought possible.

If India-Rose was being completely honest with herself, she wasn't sure _what_ she expected when she agreed to have little travels with the Doctor.

"You're upset," the Doctor exclaimed.

"I'm thinking."

"About what?"

"About everything." India-Rose looked back at him. "That whole thing that went on with the four of us, it was dangerous."

The Doctor looked at India-Rose, his eyes looking almost sorrowful. He almost looked like a frightened kid with an expression like that.

"It was."

"Is it always dangerous, traveling with you?"

"Not always—well, most of the time it is, but it isn't dangerous all the time—" The Doctor stopped his rambling when he saw a look sweep across India-Rose's face. "Are you having second-thoughts?"

"I'm having a lot of thoughts." She frowned. "I still don't know how all of this is real." She looked at him. "We were kidnapped and thrown into an alien planet filled with insane aliens."

"That's one way to look at it."

"Why do you hate them?" she asked.

"It's a long story."

"Good thing we're in a time machine."

The Doctor threw a tired smile her way. "You're still trying to get used to all this," he waved around the TARDIS almost dismissively.

"Give or take a couple days, I might be able to process all this a little better."

Thinking it over, the Doctor shook his head, sighing. "Maybe another time, India-Rose."

* * *

It was the Doctor who averted any further conversations about his relationship with the Daleks. He had asked India-Rose if she knew what Space looked like outside of her planet, and she obviously said _'no'_. Opening the TARDIS door, he motioned India-Rose to look, even though he saw the mortified look on her face.

"You'll be fine," he exclaimed. "The TARDIS has an oxygen bubble surrounding the outside of her, you'll still be able to breathe."

Hesitantly standing close to the Doctor, she poked her head out the door and felt her eyes widened. She saw stars in various points in their lives, distant Solar Systems, a few asteroids and meteors, planets just a couple hundred yards from them.

"This is amazing," she whispered.

The Doctor hummed.

"How can you not think this is beautiful?" India-Rose looked up at him.

"If you've lived as long as I have, all of this becomes too familiar." There was a distant tone in the Doctor's voice, something India-Rose knew better than to question.

Leaning back, India-Rose studied the Doctor, since they were both closer to each other. He was tall and lanky, his floppy hair brushed and styled away from his face, even though he looked young his eyes were similar to someone who's lived a long life, and while his way of dressing seemed humorous, he had a kind of pride in how it looked. Especially when it came to his bowties.

"You said you're some kind of Lord or whatever," she said, "but you look Human."

"Time Lord," he sighed, closing the door. "An...ancient race, if you want to call me that."

"You?"

"Just me. No one else."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I don't want you to be sorry for me. It's been a long time. You get used to it."

"No one should get used to it."

"You've known what it's like to be alone."

"I've had my family," India-Rose said softly. "My mother wasn't fit to raise me, she tried to kill me. Apparently my father's some kind of alien. I had my mother's sister and brother to help raise me."

"But you were still alone," the Doctor sighed. "It doesn't matter how many people you surround yourself with, you always end up alone."

"Only if you think like that." The Doctor looked at her. "I may not have a lot of friends, but for the ones I do have, I always keep them with me in my heart and in my memories. If I ever lose any of them, I won't be alone because I'll remember all the good times I had with them. You've got friends, Doctor. Tons of friends, I hope. If you ever find yourself alone, just remember all the good times you had with them and you'll feel not as lonely." India-Rose gave him a smile and shrugged nonchalantly. "That's how I've done it."

* * *

Despite India-Rose's protests, after she had been dropped off by her apartment at the proper time, she had pretty much been escorted to her apartment by the Doctor. India-Rose couldn't help but pause when she reached her apartment door—there were bouquets, pots filled with flowers, cards, candles, a picture of her face on it.

Her brows furrowed.

 _Is this some kind of prank?_ she thought. Cautiously touching the handle of her door, she felt her heart drop when it was unlocked. _I thought I locked my door after I left!_

When she and the Doctor stepped into her apartment, she felt confusion wash over her when she saw her Aunt Rebekah and Uncle Nikolai, with Hallie and one or two other people, in her apartment. They looked at her as if they were seeing a ghost.

"How the Hell did you all get into my apartment?" India-Rose asked. "What's with all those flowers?"

"What in God's name happened to you!" Nikolai exclaimed, his voice laced with a light Scottish accent.

"Me? Nothing! I've barely been gone a couple hours."

"India-Rose Ravenwood, you've been gone for three months!" Rebekah cried.

Shooting a look the Doctor's way, she saw him stiffen slightly.

" _Three months_?!" she seethed.

The Doctor let out a nervous laugh. _How was he going to get out of that one?_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for the delay in this chapter, but I hope you all like it! I hope you all have a fantastic New Year! May 2016 be the best year for you all. Hopefully 2015 wasn't too bad.**

 **I don't own DW. I only own India-Rose, her family and friends, and the fillers. Everything else belongs to whoever created the franchise.**

 **Just as a head's up, I go back to school in a couple days, so my updating might not be happening a whole lot. I know I haven't been the best in updating chapters recently, but I'll try to do it as much as possible, but I am going to have to work out some kind of system so it doesn't interfere with school or work.**

 **Leave a helpful and kind review, please!**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

"Where the Hell were you?" Hallie snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's not like you to just _disappear_ like that."

"You've had us worried sick," Nikolai exclaimed.

India-Rose felt flustered, her mind reeling with any excuse she could come up with to get herself out of the situation she was in. She gazed over at the Doctor for a moment, as if trying to pick something off from him that she could use as her excuse.

"I just needed to go away for a little bit," India-Rose said slowly, eyeing the Doctor again.

"Without letting us know?" Rebekah exclaimed. "You must be out of your Goddamn mind!"

"Aunt Beckie, please stop," India-Rose exclaimed. "I don't have to tell you guys _every little thing_ I do. I'm a grown woman."

"We worry about you!" Hallie cried. "That's our job."

"It wasn't Indie's fault!" the Doctor exclaimed before anyone else could say anything. "She seemed stressed out so I took her on a little adventure. It was my fault, I persuaded her into doing it."

India-Rose's brows furrowed a little at how easily the Doctor lied. It rolled off his tongue so easily she would've been convinced he was telling the truth.

Everyone turned and actually looked at the Doctor. Before, it was like they were looking straight through him.

"Who the Hell is this?" Rebekah cried.

"He's my friend!" India-Rose snapped. "Could you stop yelling? It's not going to make the situation better."

"She's sure as Hell _not_ going to stop yelling," Nikolai snapped. "Where did you go?"

"Uncle Nikki..."

" _Where_?"

"England," the Doctor said. "I took her to England. She wanted a slight change in scenery, at least until she felt a little better. We even went to Scotland for a little bit! Wanted to see those Scottish roots of hers."

India-Rose's Aunt and Uncle shot heated glares at the Doctor. Hallie looked like she was just about ready to punch him the moment he opened his mouth again.

"Doctor, maybe you should shut up," India-Rose muttered to him.

"So you went to England and Scotland for three months?" Rebekah said, trying to keep her voice leveled.

"Yes."

"Why?" Hallie exclaimed.

"He already told you." India-Rose nodded to the Doctor. "I was feeling stressed, I needed a little vacation."

"Without letting a single soul know?" Rebekah crossed her arms over her chest.

"Quick question, who are these people?" India-Rose pointed to the two people beside her friend who hadn't uttered a single word since her arrival.

"Detectives," Nikolai said. "They were coming by for questioning."

"No more topic switches." Rebekah's heated glare seemed to have intensified.

"Well, I don't really know what else to tell you guys," India-Rose said, throwing her hands up. "I'm here! You guys know where I've been. Why're you still here?"

"We've got some more questions," Hallie said.

* * *

The detectives left, muttering their goodbyes. Nikolai and Rebekah refused to let the Doctor leave. Hallie pretty much blocked the Doctor from being able to gain access to the exit. India-Rose found the way they were acting to be annoying. The Doctor hadn't done anything wrong—well, he accidentally brought her three months passed the time from the Dalek abduction. She was pretty peeved about that.

"India-Rose Ravenwood, I want an explanation now," Rebekah said, placing her hands on her hips. "Why did you trust this man to take you on a vacation?"

"We're decent friends," she responded. "He saw I was stressed, he thought a vacation would help."

"You literally _just_ met him," Hallie exclaimed.

 _You have no idea!_ "I know, Hallie." India-Rose shot a dry look her friend's way. "But he was being polite. I couldn't refuse the offer."

"Yes you can," Nikolai barked. "This man can't just take you away whenever he feels like. You're more responsible than this, India-Rose."

"What's wrong with me doing something _I'd_ like to do for once?" India-Rose looked at her friend and family with wide, disbelieving eyes. "You're acting like I've been doing stuff like this my entire life! I've always been responsible, I've always done everything right. The one time I don't let anyone know what I'm doing, I'm suddenly a problem."

"If you wouldn't mind me putting in, she's wonderful," the Doctor put in, clapping his hands in front of him with a slight smile. "In the time I got to know her, she's always talking about how much she cares about her family and works to the bone. I just did what I thought was best for her. Don't get upset with her, please."

"Oh, I don't have the words to describe how mad I am with you," Nikolai exclaimed. "India-Rose has been the closest thing I've had to a daughter after what Myrtle did to her, even before then. I can already tell you're a bad influence on her."

"He's not a bad influence..."

"Your Uncle's right," Rebekah said firmly. "He shows up out of nowhere and suddenly you're leaving unannounced? That's unlike you. I don't want you around this man."

"You can't make assumptions like that!" India-Rose exclaimed. "You barely know him."

"We don't _want_ to know him," Hallie said. "He was weird enough when I first saw him."

"He's eccentric."

"He's trouble, I can see it." Nikolai shot a heated, borderline fatherly glare the Doctor's way. "Men like him are trouble, India-Rose."

"How would you know if he's trouble or not if you barely know him?" she exclaimed in exasperation.

"What do _you_ know about _him_?" Rebekah exclaimed.

"He's a doctor, he's from England, and he's extremely fascinated with Space and Time," she cried.

"You barely know him either," Hallie shouted, pointing to the man.

"It's more than any of you will ever know!"

"Please stop." The Doctor's voice was so firm that it did stop the fighting. He looked around the room, his hearts feeling heavy. "I didn't mean to cause this much trouble," he sighed. "I just wanted what I thought was good for a friend." He looked at all of them with an almost kicked puppy expression. "But whatever the outcome of this, I will respect it."

India-Rose felt an almost heaviness weigh down on her. While the whole Dalek situation worried her, she didn't really see the need to _completely_ stop traveling with him. She'd travel with him during the time she saw fit. But she just prayed that they weren't always as dangerous as the Asylum incident.

Rebekah and Nikolai shared a look.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry if the cliffhanger was sloppy! Sorry if this chapter was sloppy! I know I haven't updated this story in a while and I deeply apologize. I couldn't really figure out a way to put in a chapter, so hopefully this was good. Let me know what you guys think!**

 **I own nothing in the DW universe. All I own are my characters and my fillers.**

 **For the record, India-Rose is half-Human. Her Human family is from Scotland. She was raised in America. If you guys have any ideas on future updates, aside from those that are linked to the show, leave a review or PM me! I'm always up for suggestions.**

 **Leave a helpful and kind review, please!**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

For the past month, India-Rose had been bored out of her mind. The Doctor told her family he would stay away from her, and from the looks of it, he was keeping the promise. Rebekah and Nikolai made sure to check in on her as frequently as possible. India-Rose knew that they were worried for her, they'd been more like her parents than her mother had ever been, but she felt like they were going overboard. Not to mention Hallie was starting to become a little pushy. Whenever India-Rose said she was going somewhere, it was always a 20 Questions on where she was going, who she was going with, and for how long. India-Rose's patience was wearing thin.

"You doing OK, Indie?" Artemis, one of India-Rose's work pals at the restaurant she worked at, looked at her with a look of mild concern. It didn't go unnoticed that India-Rose's behavior seemed a little standoffish.

"I'm fine." Trying for a smile, India-Rose hoped she sounded convincing. "It's just been a long month is all."

A look swept across Artemis' face, making India-Rose's smile falter a little. Artemis had a habit of knowing when people were lying to her, which meant if someone were to lie to her undetected, they'd have to be masters at it.

"I've had a lot on my mind," she said, shrugging.

"After that whole disappearing act, you haven't really been the same," Artemis said. "You're lucky Paulina let you keep this job."

"Yeah well...I just needed a break."

India-Rose hoped Artemis bought that little lie. It was true—in a sense, she wanted a break.

Was that so hard to understand?

* * *

It was around midnight and India-Rose was still awake. She couldn't really sleep, there was a kind of restlessness in her. It was almost like she was expecting something out-of-the-ordinary to happen. Maybe she kind of expected another kind of alien abduction like with Deidra.

Rebekah and Nikolai had already done their routine check, which further led to India-Rose's restlessness.

"You know, if you keep this up, you'll get sick."

Jumping from where she stood in the kitchen, India-Rose turned and saw the Doctor standing behind her, a crooked grin on his face.

"What the Hell...?" India-Rose rubbed her face, as if trying to understand if what was in front of her was real. "How'd you get in my house?"

"That's not important," he exclaimed, quickly walking over. "I came to check on you."

India-Rose's eyes narrowed slightly. "You told my Aunt and Uncle you weren't going to see me anymore."

"A little white lie." He waved his hands dismissively. "Besides, what they don't know won't hurt them."

"They'll find out you're here," she muttered. "They always do."

The Doctor shot a sly look India-Rose's way.

"Besides," she went on, "if you expect me to go traveling with you so suddenly, you'd better make sure I come back before the end of the night."

The Doctor's brows shot up. "You missed traveling?"

Shrugging, India-Rose threw an almost playfully sarcastic look his way. "A little," she said. "I was more afraid of getting abducted by aliens again. But that still doesn't explain why you're here—and don't say it's to check on me 'cause I have a feeling it isn't."

An almost mischievous smirk spread across the Doctor's face.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Ya know, I am really sorry for this unnecessarily short and poorly-written chapter. I'm a little short on ideas at the moment, so I tried thinking of something I thought would be a little interesting. I was wrong. But, hopefully—and I mean** **hopefully** **—you guys at least tolerated this chapter. I won't be upset if you didn't.**

 **Anywho, I own nothing in the DW universe, all I own are my characters and my fillers.**

 **So, to sidetrack for a moment, does anyone know when the newest season of DW is coming out? I haven't really been keeping up with it as much as I used to—I started watching 'Supernatural', so I got a bit distracted—but I did hear that there's already a new companion to replace Clara. I can't remember the name, though.**

 **Before I wrap this author's note, I'd like to ask you, the kind reviewers, to leave suggestions on future updates. I will try and incorporate filler adventures between the Doctor, whoever his companions are at the time, and India-Rose—along with the ones from the show. So if you've got ideas for future updates, whether they're fillers or not, please leave a review [or a PM, whichever you prefer]. Let me know if you have an OC you'd like added to the story. I'm always willing to listen to whatever you guys have to say. I digress.**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please!**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

India-Rose and the Doctor were just traveling aimlessly for a moment, not really doing anything. The two were just trying to figure out where they wanted to go—India-Rose had already listed off a couple of places she'd like to visit, but she said she only had the energy for one trip.

"I can't choose between them," she exclaimed, frowning at the Doctor.

"That's why I'm suggesting we go to both." The Doctor jumped in front of her with a glint of mischievousness and excitement in his eyes. "It'll be twice as fun."

India-Rose threw a dry look the Doctor's way. "I'm not up to visiting more than one place tonight, I told you this," she sighed. "I'm happy to see you, Doctor, but I want it to be clear that I can't just go wherever you want whenever you feel like going. I have a life I want to live. If you need the help, you can come to me. Other than that, don't expect me to drop everything to be at your side."

The mischievousness in the Doctor's eyes dimmed a little before coming back, seemingly forced. "Right. Of course," he murmured, fixing his bowtie awkwardly. "I forgot."

"I don't want to come across as rude." India-Rose threw a sympathetic look the Doctor's way. "I don't know how it's been with you and other people in the past, but I'd like to focus on myself first."

"No, no—it's fine," he exclaimed, waving his hands dismissively. "You're more direct than my other companions, I'll give you that much."

India-Rose chuckled. "Thanks, I guess." After a few minutes of silence, a smile spread across India-Rose's face. "I think I know where I'd like to go."

A smile spread across the Doctor's face.

* * *

When the TARDIS landed, India-Rose and the Doctor nearly jumped out. They weren't on Earth—India-Rose decided she wanted to go somewhere alien—a non-threatening alien planet. The Doctor nearly flew around the TARDIS, typing in coordinates, pulling levers, and pushing buttons. It was entertaining to see.

So, after changing out of her pajamas, India-Rose excitedly followed the Doctor around the strange new world.

It was a planet filled with all kinds of plant-life India-Rose had never seen before—palm tree looking plants with leaves that changed colors depending on where the sun hit them; the grass was a coppery red; the bushes ranged from deep greens to varying colors of yellow; the animals and insects were just as vibrantly colored as the plants.

"This is beautiful!" India-Rose exclaimed. Her eyes were wide with wonder, almost like a little kid in a candy shop. "Have you been here before?"

The Doctor smiled. "Once, a long time ago," he said, looking around.

Letting out a thoughtful hum, India-Rose wrapped her arms around her chest. "Are there any people on the planet?" she asked, the question directed more to herself than to the Doctor.

"Nope." The Doctor's smile widened. "This is mostly animals and plant-life. I thought I'd take you somewhere...peaceful considering what happened last time."

"That's nice of you."

Wrapping an arm around India-Rose's shoulders, the Doctor playfully pulled her to his side, a bright grin on his face. "Might as well make the best of it!" he exclaimed, dashing off with her at tow.

Laughing at his playfulness, India-Rose followed as quickly as she could.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Again, sorry for the short chapter. I'm running low on creativity right now. It's already time for midterms at college and I'm this close to just running out of fumes.**

 **Anywho, I know not a lot of people review this story and that's fine, but for those of you who do, I have something really important to request of you! Please leave suggestions. I am really serious on that. I'm really tired and I can't think of a lot of fillers for this story right now; if you've got ideas you'd like to share, please share them! Your ideas are super important, especially if this story is going to be successful.**

 **So, aside from that I also have a little challenge for you guys. If I can get at least three to four reviews for this chapter [suggestions or otherwise], I'll update a new chapter as quickly as I can.**

 **I own nothing in the DW universe, all I own are my characters and my fillers.**

 **Three to four reviews, guys! Please!**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	18. Chapter 18

**18**

India-Rose and the Doctor had spent a good amount of time exploring the planet—at least, as far as India-Rose was willing to let them explore. She didn't want to get too far from the TARDIS and have to spend anymore time than necessary on the planet. She was true to her word at being returned home before sunrise. So, after about fifteen minutes of rushed exploration, the Doctor and India-Rose were sitting a couple feet from the TARDIS, eating some exotic fruit the Doctor excitedly said were friendly enough to eat.

"So...," India-Rose sighed, looking over at the Doctor. "Is this going to turn into some big secret thing between us?"

"What?" The Doctor took a big bite out of a bright blue fruit that looked like a deformed apple.

"The traveling—are you gonna run off again or come back in secret?"

He shrugged. "It all depends," he said, a hint of seriousness in his usually excited tone. "There will be times where I might be traveling with Amy and Rory, and I know you're very particular in what's going on in your life." India-Rose nodded, looking over at the scenery. "Whatever your decision is, I'll respect it."

She shrugged. "You'll probably deal with my family later on."

The Doctor shrugged. "They can't be that bad."

"You've only seen them when they were a little angry and very concerned." India-Rose threw a dry look his way. "Imagine them when they're furious."

The Doctor's face paled a little before he threw a mischievous smile India-Rose's way. "Well, we'll have to not get got then."

India-Rose let out a sharp laugh before taking another bite of her food.

Neither of them said anything for a couple minutes, just enjoying a little quietness. India-Rose couldn't remember a time where silence felt so nice. The grass was soft so it made sitting very comfortable; the air smelled very sweet; the plant-life was beautiful; and the sky was illuminating all these colors India-Rose had never seen before. If she'd known there'd be other planets out there that were so beautiful, she wouldn't have believed it. But there she was, sitting on the ground in a planet she didn't even know the name of, beside a man with two hearts and a time machine that looks like a callbox.

If India-Rose wasn't feeling so content, she would've thought she was dreaming.

* * *

"How far are we from Earth?" India-Rose and the Doctor were casually walking around, staying close to the TARDIS by India-Rose's command, but still enjoying a little bit of the sights.

"Lightyears and lightyears," the Doctor exclaimed.

"We're in another galaxy?"

"Yes." The Doctor turned and looked at India-Rose, a mischievous smirk on his face. "I've been on Earth for quite some time, and none of the other neighboring planets have been this exotic. Trust me."

India-Rose gave a sly smile. "I'll hold you to that." They continued walking for a couple minutes in silence, observing everything in wonder—more so from India-Rose than the Doctor. "How many aliens live on Earth?" she said.

"Countless," he exclaimed. "More than you know."

India-Rose thought it over. Aside from when she first met the Doctor and what happened with Deidra at the bar, she'd never witnessed any kind of aliens before. She hardly even believed in the topic. A part of her was still trying to figure out how any of what she'd recently been going through had happened.

"You're asking a lot of questions."

"I'm still trying to believe this is actually happening." She threw an apologetic look the Doctor's way. "It still feels a little weird."

Wrapping his arm around India-Rose's shoulders, he brought her close to his side. "Well, it's always like that at first," he exclaimed. They started walking back to the TARDIS. "Don't worry, it'll make sense eventually."

India-Rose let out a laugh. "I certainly hope so," she said with a smile.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **If you don't like the short chapters, I'm sorry, but you guys are honestly not helping me with this story. If I don't have any help, I don't have anything to improve the story with. At this rate, I'm thinking of putting this story on hiatus from the lack of support. I know there are a handful of you guys who do leave some reviews, but it's hardly ever and it's a little disappointing seeing how little help I get with this story.**

 **I own nothing but my characters and my exhaustion from lack of sleep.**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	19. Chapter 19

**19**

By the time India-Rose made it back to her apartment, the Doctor said that they'd only been gone for a total of ten minutes. At that rate, India-Rose was exhausted. She and the Doctor spent most of the time near the TARDIS, sitting on the soft grass and enjoying the scenery. India-Rose said that, given the chance, she wouldn't mind exploring an alien planet in more depth when given a better opportunity. But at the moment, it just wouldn't have worked.

So after the Doctor left, giving India-Rose a blazing grin and a cheerful fix of the bowtie, she fell asleep and, for the first time in a while, actually had a decent night's sleep.

* * *

The next couple of days actually went by smoothly. On occasion, the Doctor would pay her a visit, but other than that, India-Rose was given a chance to adjust to a semi normal life. The frequent visits from her family and Hallie had started dwindling, something India-Rose appreciated greatly. She got more breathing room.

So, while she was at work—having only one job at the moment, since the bar she _used_ to work at had gone out of business shortly after Deidra's "disappearance"—India-Rose made sure to keep herself fairly busy so it didn't look like she was so distracted. She was, but she was hoping no one would notice. Especially Artemis.

Artemis had a habit of catching onto people when they were acting funny—along with her ability to know when someone was lying to her—so India-Rose made sure to be extra careful around her coworker.

"How've you been lately, Indie?" Artemis looked at India-Rose with sharp eyes.

With a smile her way, India-Rose shrugged halfheartedly. "I've been fine. How about you?"

Artemis shrugged. "I've been better. You've been looking cheerful lately, is there something going on?"

India-Rose tried not to look so surprised by Artemis' observation. "Nothing's going on," she said. "Why? Is someone saying something?"

"No, I've just been noticing it." Artemis' gaze lingered on India-Rose for a moment longer.

India-Rose shrugged, trying not to look so anxious. Artemis had a habit of doing that whenever she pointed something out.

"If something was going on, I'd tell someone." She tried for another smile.

Artemis hummed, resuming her work.

* * *

By the time India-Rose's shift came to an end—she thankfully didn't have to worry about classes that day, her professors had cancelled class for the day—she was able to go home. She had midterms to study for, so part of her wished the Doctor wouldn't show up wanting to go on one of his little adventures.

But she wasn't always so lucky.

After taking a few bus rides, India-Rose made it back to her apartment and was greeted with the overwhelming stench of fried fish. While India-Rose could handle the occasional seafood—she absolutely loved clams, lobster, and crab—she could, for whatever reason, not eat fish. She hated the smell of salmon and the taste of it made her puke a little, she couldn't stand the taste of sardines or tuna, bass was a big no-no—any fish you could think of, she'd refuse to eat. Her Aunt and Uncle could never understand why she hated certain seafood the way she did.

Closing the door behind her, India-Rose covered her nose and found the Doctor in her kitchen, stuffing his face with fried fish and some pudding looking dressing.

"God, Doctor, what're you doing?" she exclaimed, resisting the urge to gag.

"I was waiting for you and I got a little hungry," he said, his mouth full of food.

Rushing to the nearest window, India-Rose opened it and nearly shoved her head out to get fresh air. "Doctor, first rule of my apartment, _never_ eat fish." She turned and glared at the British alien. "I _hate_ fish."

A pout spread across the Doctor's face.

India-Rose scrunched her face but let out a sigh. "You better finish it up quickly, OK?" she muttered. "My apartment stinks because of you."

A smirk spread across the Doctor's face, as if he were taking enjoyment in it.

"Well it's not my fault!" he exclaimed. He ignored the dry look she sent his way.

"What're you doing here?" India-Rose made sure to stand near the window, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, I wanted to know if you'd like to go somewhere with me." A smile spread across the Doctor's face. "It's something important."

India-Rose arched a brow at the Doctor, then scrunched her face when he dunked a fishstick into the cream he had with him.

"How important are we talking?" she asked, observing him carefully.

The Doctor shrugged. "It's pretty important."

Thinking it over, India-Rose looked at the Doctor carefully. "Tell me what it is first and _then_ I'll answer your question. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey-yo, everybody! Sorry for the delay, but I've been getting sidetracked by studying for finals so hopefully you can bear with me! At least until the end of next week, then I'll be able to post the updates quicker. So, if you've got any ideas or suggestions or whatnot, leave a review or PM me! I'm all for hearing what you guys have to say.**

 **I own nothing in the DW universe, all I own are my characters and my Netflix account.**

 **Like I said before, if you've got ideas or suggestions or possible OC's you'd like added to the story, let me know. It's important I know what you guys want to see in this story in order for it to progress. Not only that, tell me when I'm getting 11 wrong! It's been a while since I've watched DW** — **especially** **Matt Smith's version** — **so if I'm doing it wrong, don't hesitate to tell me. I would be referencing his character by watching the show, but it's been taking off Netflix and I don't entirely know where else to look for it.**

 **Anywho, I digress.**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please!**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	20. Chapter 20

**20**

 **Dinosaurs on a Spaceship pt. 1**

India-Rose looked at the Doctor as if he'd gone crazy—though she wouldn't have been surprised, given the way he acted. Even though she had witnessed a handful of exciting, unexplainable things, she still couldn't wrap her mind around most of it. So, when the Doctor said that he needed India-Rose's help with a very important task that he just _simply_ couldn't do alone [because the Doctor always needed companions, apparently], India-Rose was trying to figure out how to react.

"Can you be a little more specific, please?" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "And why now, of all times? I thought we agreed just one, _short_ trip!"

The Doctor gave an almost comedic looking pout, though it didn't do much to lessen India-Rose's frustration. "It's important!" he exclaimed. "Besides, I like your company! You're especially helpful when Amy and Rory aren't here."

"Why don't you ask them?" she cried. She forced herself to calm down when that familiar burning sensation started to prickle her skin. Taking a few deep breaths, India-Rose looked at the Doctor as calmly as possible. "We agreed on one trip tonight, right?" The Doctor nodded. "Why didn't you just tell me you wanted to go on an adventure?"

"I didn't want to spoil the fun," he muttered, looking down.

"Doctor, I don't know if I'm ready to deal with another weird alien adventure," she sighed. The burning sensation started to dwindle for a moment before it disappeared.

"It won't be dangerous, I promise." He looked at India-Rose head on, as if silently challenging her. "You'll be safe. Amy and Rory will be there, I was going to get them. I just wanted to ask you first."

Looking at the Doctor for a moment, India-Rose tried to consider all the possibilities that would occur. What if it was dangerous? Maybe not at the same level as the whole Asylum thing, but what if it was close? India-Rose was trying to keep herself as open-minded to what was going on, but she wanted the Doctor to know her rules.

She sighed. "You'd better make this quick, got it?"

The Doctor's face lit up like a Christmas Tree.

"I don't want to deal with everyone freaking out over me disappearing," she instructed, giving him a pointed look, "so we'd better be back pronto, got it?"

"Don't you worry," he exclaimed. Without so much as a warning, the Doctor ran over and gave her a tight hug grabbing her hand and nearly yanking her to the TARDIS.

* * *

After taking off, the Doctor made it quite clear he'd be picking up some other passengers, which earned an arched brow from India-Rose.

"I thought we were getting Amy and Rory?" she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, we will," he said, waving his hand dismissively in her direction. "We needed more help than I thought."

India-Rose rolled her eyes. "Who are they?"

"Queen Nefertiti and Riddell." There was a certain tone in the Doctor's voice as he said those names, and India-Rose couldn't make much sense of it, though she chose not to dwell on it.

"Nefertiti," she hummed. "Sounds familiar. Who is she?"

The Doctor was jumping around the console, pushing buttons and pulling levers.

"Queen of Egypt," he mumbled, a look similar to a pout on his face.

"You somehow convinced an Egyptian _queen_ to go with you?" she exclaimed.

The Doctor flushed, mumbling something India-Rose couldn't quite hear.

Rolling her eyes, she leaned against the nearest wall and watched as the Doctor continued jumping around, exclaiming things and excitedly telling India-Rose about how much of an adventure they were going to have.

* * *

It didn't take long for the TARDIS to reach Amy's and Rory's house, though it was obvious that the timing couldn't have been more off. The couple was supporting an older looking man on a ladder, the older man holding a lightbulb in one hand.

"Hello," the Doctor exclaimed, walking around the console, "you weren't busy were you? Well, even if you were, it wasn't as interesting as _this_ probably is. Didn't want you to miss it."

Nefertiti and Riddell were still—after all the time they spent in the TARDIS—looking around, cautiously observing every little thing.

India-Rose chose not to go talk to them just yet, she wanted to see how they reacted to everything first.

But right as the TARDIS started settling in the Ponds' house, the Doctor got it started again and that wheezing groaning sound started up.

"Everybody grab a torch," the Doctor instructed, once the wheezing and groaning of the TARDIS stopped.

Everyone but the older man on the ladder, though reluctantly, grabbing some form of lighting and followed the Doctor out of the TARDIS.

Wherever they were, it was covered in dirt and dust. The ground was layered in sand and dirt; the air was cold but almost humid. Not to mention that there were boxes and all kinds of devices littering the ground.

"Spiders," the Doctor said. "Don't normally get spiders in Space." Before anyone had time to react, the Doctor turned and pointed at the older man, who was looking around almost petrified. "Do you think I'm that stupid I wouldn't notice?" he cried. "How did you get onboard? Transmat? Who sent you?"

"Doctor, stop being so ridiculous," India-Rose said, giving him a dry look.

" _I'm_ not being ridiculous," he exclaimed. "Who is this man?"

"Doctor," Rory sighed, sounding almost defeated, "that's my Dad."

The Doctor's eyes narrowed a fraction before he leaned back and looked at Rory. "Well frankly, that's outrageous," he said. "You think you can just bring your Dad along without asking, I'm not a _taxi_ service you know."

"You had the TARDIS appear around them," India-Rose exclaimed, pinching the bridge of their nose. "It's not Rory's fault his father's here, OK?"

Shooting India-Rose a thankful look, Rory turned and looked at the Doctor pointedly.

"Fine," the Doctor said. "Well, hello, Brian." He threw on a smile and shook Brian's hand. "This is the gang," he exclaimed, waving at the people around him. "I've got a gang—yes! Come on everybody."

The Doctor dashed off, leaving everyone standing there for a moment, just trying to process what happened.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey, sorry if this chapter felt a little sloppy and/or short. But if you've got ideas for how to improve this and future updates, let me know. Also, even though it's tomorrow, happy Father's Day to all the fathers out there. Just thought I'd throw that out there.**

 **Nothing in the DW universe is mine. All I own are my characters and the laptop I'm typing on.**

 **Like I've mentioned probably a million times before, if you've got ideas for anything in this story, don't hesitate to review or PM. I'd love to know what you guys think.**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please!**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	21. Chapter 21

**21**

 **Dinosaurs on a Spaceship pt. 2**

While everyone trailed behind the Doctor, there was a brief moment where a noise could be heard in the distance and the hall they were walking down shook slightly.

"What's that noise?" India-Rose asked.

"Not only that," Amy exclaimed, "where are we, and hello! Ten months."

"Orbiting Earth," the Doctor said, either ignoring or avoiding Amy's and India-Rose's questions. "Well, I say _orbiting_ , more like _pre-crashing_ —on a spaceship. I don't know." Turning, the Doctor walked over and embraced Amy. "Hello, Pond." Letting go, he hurriedly started walking again. "Ten months," he exclaimed, sounding exasperated. "Time flies—never really understood that phrase. This is Neffy, and Riddell. They're with me." The Doctor waved to Nefertiti and the man, Riddell, walking a bit behind them.

"Wait, they're _with you_?" Amy exclaimed, hurt underlining her voice. "With you? Are they the new us?"

"They're new companions?" India-Rose asked. "I mean, I thought Amy and Rory were _your_ companions?"

"Yeah, she's right." Amy gave India-Rose an appreciative look. "We've always been your companions. What's going on?" There was a brief moment of silence. "Is that why we haven't seen you?"

"No; they're just people," he said, sounding dismissive. "They're not Ponds. They're not Ravenwoods, either. I'm starting to grow fond of Ravenwoods. Besides, I thought we had a gang—never really had a gang before, it's new."

They all stopped when a sound was heard up ahead. A giant metal door appeared when they decided to walk a little further, where the source of the sound was coming from.

"It's beeping," India-Rose said carefully, "why is it beeping?"

"It's coming down," the Doctor said.

"What is it?" Riddell asked.

"No idea," he responded.

"That's helpful," India-Rose muttered.

Whatever was inside those doors landed with a heavy thud, causing the ground the shake almost violently. There was an overwhelming feeling of anxiety hanging over everyone's heads, if the Doctor had no idea what was inside there, then the chances of it being some evil alien probably escalated. Though he only gave a very, _very_ brief—and vague—explanation on why they were all on a spaceship.

When the steel doors started opening, a bright light shined on them, blinding them for a moment before the silhouettes of two giant creatures started storming out.

"Impossible!" Brian exclaimed.

"Run!" the Doctor exclaimed, and while the others made their escape, the Doctor stayed put.

"Doctor!" Amy cried.

"I know," he said excitedly. " _Dinosaurs_. On a _spaceship_!"

Before he got himself hurt while admiring the dinosaurs, Amy grabbed his hand and yanked him to follow her.

* * *

No matter how far they ran, the dinosaurs stayed close on their tails. They went through various hallways and entrances, but the dinosaurs didn't once falter. Their stomping shook the spaceship violently, making the people they were chasing lose their balance for the briefest moments.

"In here," Nefertiti exclaimed, leading the others into another entrance.

The dinosaurs stopped near the entrance, headbutting each other and roaring. They all tried being as silent as possible so the dinosaurs wouldn't notice them.

Taking out a dagger, Riddell looked intently at the others. "I can take one of them," he whispered.

"Are you serious?" India-Rose hissed, trying to calm the heat that was fluctuating beneath her skin. She rubbed her arms anxiously, hoping it wouldn't draw the attention of the dinosaurs.

"No, we just found dinosaurs _in Space_ ," the Doctor whispered. "We need to preserve them."

"Who's going to preserve us?" Riddell hissed.

Amy shushed them up right as the dinosaurs stormed off.

Once the dinosaurs were out of eyesight, they all carefully came out and looked down the hallway the dinosaurs went down.

India-Rose kept rubbing her arms, feeling the heat burning her skin; trying desperately to get out. She tried taking deep breaths, hoping that she'd have at least enough control over herself to stop anything from happening.

"Are you OK?" Rory asked. There was a look in his eyes, one similar to familiarity. India-Rose's gaze went to Rory's for a split second. She remembered when they had been abducted by the Daleks, Rory had seen her lose control and let out the fire from her body.

"I'm OK," she said, "just a little stressed."

"Something's wrong?" the Doctor exclaimed, walking over to Rory and India-Rose. "Of course something's wrong, I forgot. I'm sorry, Indie." An apologetic look swept across the Doctor's features.

"It's not your fault," she said, trying to ease the situation. "I just wasn't expecting _that_."

"None of us were," Amy said, looking a little confused. She kept glancing between the Doctor and India-Rose.

"How bad is it?" the Doctor asked. Before India-Rose had a chance to answer, the Doctor touched part of her arm that was bare and let out a surprised yelp. The palm of his hand was bright red. India-Rose gave him a dry look.

"Did she burn you?" Amy exclaimed, looking at the Doctor's hand. "You burnt him."

"I know." India-Rose winced. "And he knows that can happen, but he still touched me."

"I was just making sure," he muttered, pouting while he cradled his hand.

"Next time wait for me to answer, OK?"

"Maybe we can finish this up somewhere else," Nefertiti muttered.

"She's right," Rory sighed, "but I'd like to know how and whose ship this is?"

"There's so much to discover and think about how much wiser we'll be by the end of all this," the Doctor said, waving his burnt hand to cool it off.

"Are you saying _dinosaurs_ are flying a _spaceship_?" Brian asked slowly.

"Brian," the Doctor whined, "don't be ridiculous, they're probably just passengers. Did I mention missiles?"

"Missiles?" Brian hissed.

Sharp looks were thrown the Doctor's way.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for the delay, but here's the chapter! If you've got any ideas you'd like to share, don't hesitate to let me know. I love when reviewers share their ideas.**

 **I own nothing in the DW universe, all I own are my characters and the music on my iPod.**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	22. Chapter 22

**22**

 **Dinosaurs on a Spaceship pt. 3**

In no time at all, the Doctor rushed down another doorway, exclaiming about how any dangers on the spaceship could be stopped within six hours. Rory kept looking at the Doctor in exasperation, India-Rose was feeling a bubble of slight irritation rising in her, and for the most part, Brian looked hopelessly confused.

While the Doctor went on ahead, India-Rose and Rory walked together. "Sorry about this," she murmured, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Not your fault," Rory mumbled.

India-Rose shrugged. "I could've talked him out of it," she sighed. "I don't know why I didn't."

"Traveling with him is too much fun," Rory sighed. "Well, it _used_ to be."

Looking at him, India-Rose gave a slight nod. "You and Amy are trying to live a normal life," she said. "It doesn't seem fair the Doctor keeps interrupting it."

"Amy was the first friend he made," Rory said, sounding almost defeated. "I just got dragged along for the ride."

"How many dinosaurs do you think are on here?" Amy asked, seeing scratch marks on the walls.

The Doctor ripped off layers of cobwebs before taking out the Sonic and buzzing it at an old screen.

"Well done, whoever you are," the Doctor exclaimed, sounding impressed. "Looking for engines. Thank you, computer—look at that, different sections have different engines. But these look like the primary clusters. Where are we now, computer? We need to get down to these engines..."

Brian and Rory had walked up behind the Doctor, inspecting the screens. But when a sudden silence enveloped the room they were in, it became a bit startling to everyone but Amy.

"What happened?" Nefertiti exclaimed, pointing to where the others used to be.

"Oh great," Amy exclaimed.

"I guess it's got a built in teleportation device," India-Rose murmured.

"Teleportation?" Nefertiti looked at India-Rose with furrowed brows before looking at Amy and Riddell.

"Don't look at me," Amy exclaimed, crossing her arms. "I'm still trying to figure all this out."

India-Rose sighed. "Should we look for them?" she asked.

"Probably," Amy murmured. "That, and I want to know how many more dinosaurs are here."

* * *

Riddell ended up taking charge of the search, showing a little more interest in finding more dinosaurs than figuring out where Rory and the others went. Riddell, Amy, Nefertiti, and India-Rose walked through various hallways, keeping flashlights aimed at the ground to keep track of any dinosaur prints they'd find. The ground was filthy enough for that.

Occasionally Riddell would say something too quiet for the others to hear and then take a drink from a flask. Amy tried getting him to stop, but he wouldn't.

"There clearly are more than just two of these creatures," Riddell said quietly, taking a quick swig from the flask.

"Put that away, I need you sober," Amy scolded.

"It's medicinal," he murmured. "I don't take orders from females."

"Then learn," Nefertiti said. "Any man who speaks to me that way I execute."

"You're very welcome to try," Riddell added smugly.

India-Rose let out an unladylike snort. "What a guy," she murmured.

"Sorry, what was your name again?" Amy asked, looking at Nefertiti.

"Lady of the Two Lands, wife of the Great King Amenhotep, Queen Nefertiti of Egypt."

"Oh my God!" Amy exclaimed. "Queen Nefertiti? I learned all about you in school. You're awesome. Big fan, high five." When Nefertiti looked at Amy's hand, looking slightly confused, Amy lowered it with an embarrassed smile. "Sorry, a bit behind on that. You're really famous."

India-Rose's brows rose a little, a little surprised by Amy's excitement.

"Shh," Riddell said, motioning them to stop talking. "Listen."

When they stopped talking, they could hear a sound that was almost like a mixture between a growl and a rumble. And it sounded close. When India-Rose aimed her flashlight on the ground, she felt herself tense up and, for a brief second, a flash of heat arise under her skin. The form of a sleeping T-Rex, was between where Riddell was standing and where Amy, Nefertiti, and India-Rose were.

"This isn't good," India-Rose murmured.

"OK, at a guess," Amy stuttered quietly, "sleeping T-Rex. Not yet full size. We're in the middle of a dinosaur nest."

"How about we get out?" India-Rose suggested.

They were about to turn down a hallway, but when their flashlights were aimed down the hall, the shadow of a dinosaur appeared, accompanied by its sharp roar.

"Or perhaps forwards," Riddell hissed.

"Agreed," Amy whispered. "Just don't wake the baby."

When Riddell attempted to carefully step over the baby T-Rex's form, his foot landed on something that let out a sharp crunch. The T-Rex baby let out a sharp cry, but didn't wake up. Riddell tried lifting his other foot over and almost lost his balance before he made it over safely.

Then they quietly, but hurriedly, went on their way.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey-yo, everybody! Sorry for the delay, but here's the chapter! Let me know what you thought, OK? Sorry if the chapter was too similar to the chapter, though.**

 **I own nothing in the DW universe. All I own are my characters and the headphones for my music.**

 **Please, tell me if you've got any ideas for future updates! Reviews are important for this story to continue.**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	23. Chapter 23

**23**

 **Dinosaurs on a Spaceship pt. 4**

India-Rose, Amy, Riddell, and Nefertiti continued to carefully and quickly maneuver their way through the spaceship, making sure to watch where they step and what hallways or doorways they go into. After the scare with the dinosaur nest, they weren't about to go _wandering_ aimlessly into new surroundings without properly checking it first.

Though they still had no idea _exactly_ where they were anyway.

"Who is this guy anyway?" Amy muttered to India-Rose.

"Riddell," she muttered back.

" _John_ Riddell," he corrected. "Game hunter in the African planes. I'm sure you've heard of me." India-Rose and Amy shook their heads, earning a slight scowl from the hunter. "You clearly have some alarming _gaps_ in your education," he muttered irritably.

"Or history's not fond of someone who kills innocent animals," India-Rose suggested.

"Face it," Amy said in a playful singing voice. "Nefertiti's way cooker than you."

Nefertiti gave an amused laugh. "And you, Amy? Are you and your friend queens?" she asked, maintaining that sophisticated tone in her voice.

"Yes," Amy exclaimed, before India-Rose had a chance to answer. "Yes we are."

Thankfully, Nefertiti's back was to Amy and India-Rose, so she couldn't see the heated look India-Rose threw Amy's way.

* * *

They continued walking further, Nefertiti occasionally asking Amy or India-Rose questions about their _'kingdom'_ and how long they'd been _'queens'_. Amy rattled on, making things up to impress the Egyptian queen. India-Rose, on the other hand, talked about, very briefly, how she became the Queen of Jersey. It almost made India-Rose wince, saying something like that. She could see the slight grimace on Amy's face.

"And what is Jersey like?" Nefertiti asked.

"Uh...," India-Rose swallowed thickly before quickly clearing her throat. "It's a pretty rough place. You gotta know how to hold your ground, that's the important thing."

The Egyptian queen gave a slightly thoughtful hum in response. "I may pay it a visit should the Doctor allow me the chance," she murmured.

India-Rose felt a feeling of irritation flutter inside her.

They continued walking for a moment longer, no one really saying anything. They listened intently to the noises; every growl, every creak, the movement of each shadow—it was important that they do so.

As the four of them carefully went into one room, covered in cobwebs with weeds growing out of every crevice, they shone their flashlights around the room.

"Bit of weed killer wouldn't go amiss here," Amy muttered.

"Whoever was running this vessel left in a hurry," Riddell exclaimed.

"Still," India-Rose sighed. "Cleaning it up a bit wouldn't be too much to ask."

"Maybe a plague came and took them," Nefertiti added.

"No, there'd be corpses and bones," Riddell informed.

"Unless the animals ate them."

"You guys must be fun at parties," India-Rose said sarcastically.

Amy shined her flashlight on something before walking over and touching something. A loud buzzing sound started, slowly increasing in sound. When the buzzing steadily came to an end, lights flashed on in the room.

"How'd you do that?" Nefertiti asked.

"I've spent enough time with the Doctor to know that whenever you enter something new, press buttons," Amy sighed, inspecting the device she'd found some more.

"What else have you learned from him?" Nefertiti pushed.

"Don't stop button pressing."

India-Rose, Riddell, and Nefertiti watched for a moment while Amy continued pressing buttons, before a computer screen crackled to life.

 **"One hundred and seventeen years...,"** a voice crackled before fading out.

"It's a data log?" India-Rose said curiously.

"Ship's owners?" Riddell asked.

"Possibly," India-Rose added.

Amy pressed some more buttons. "Come on," she exclaimed, "help us out!"

The computer continued crackling for a few more moments. **"...will remain in cryogenics...,"** what sounded like the same voice murmured over the computer's static. The lights in the room started flickering, the distant sound of a roar could be heard. **"...space sleep...I will continue my work...,"** the voice went on, before the static took over.

"How about a picture?" Amy asked, trying not to sound too disappointed. "Come on, for me?"

 **"...far beyond our mapping...,"** the voice murmured.

"Look," Nefertiti exclaimed, pointing at the computer screen. "It's beautiful."

They all came a little closer and looked at the screen. It showed a reptilian man at the other end of the screen. **"I can't tell how far we have come,"** he said. **"Far enough to avoid the destructive impact forecast on our planet. Far enough for me to feel a profound sense of loss."**

"What is that?" India-Rose asked.

"Silurian," Amy said.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but here it is! I got a bit sidetracked by responsibilities, that's one reason I haven't updated in a bit. I would've sooner, but work's been a bit of a hassle. I've been looking for a new job, since the grocery store I work at is basically run by a bunch of alcoholic crazies [I'm not joking about that], but I haven't found anything yet.**

 **I own nothing in the DW universe. All I own are my characters and the determination to find a better job.**

 **If, by any chance, this chapter felt too similar to the show, I'm sorry. I know this story's not the best, but I'm going to continue working with it! Hopefully it'll get better soon.**

 **Anywho, let me know if there're any ideas or characters you'd like to see put into the story! I'm all for suggestions and whatnot.**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


	24. Chapter 24: Author's Note

**24** **—Author's Note**

 **First off, I'd like to apologize for taking so long to post a new chapter! I lost a bit of motivation for the story, and I was got sidetracked by life and responsibilities. But, hopefully, you guys have enjoyed the story so far! I understand it's not the best _DOCTOR WHO_ story out there, but I've found some enjoyment writing this story.**

 **Though, there's a reason this is an author's note and not an actual chapter.**

 **I've decided to take a bit of a break from writing this story, at least until I can find that desire to continue writing it. I'm not discontinuing the story, don't worry; it's just a hiatus. If you guys are at all interested, you could read the other stories I've written until I update a new chapter, whenever that may be.**

 **I know this might be a bit of a disappointment, considering the amount of time that went by between the last chapter and this author's note, but I just wanted to let you guys know what was going on. I have a nasty habit of just stopping in random parts of my stories without any explanation on what's going on, and that's a horrible habit of mine. I hope you guys can understand why I'm doing this, though.**

 **I just finished with my fall quarter at my community college, so I'm starting my winter break now. You'd think that maybe I could use that time to post more chapters, but I just have to find that motivation I had to write this story! It kinda breaks my heart a little, knowing there aren't many people who've helped with this story [I'm not implying that no one in general has helped with this story, because there have been! Just not as many people were willing to lend a hand], so that's partially the reason why I'm going on hiatus for this story. If you guys have any ideas on future updates, don't hesitate to leave a review or PM me; I'll still read what you have to say, it'll just take a while for me to make a decision.**

 **I'm really sorry about this. Honestly, I am.**

 **Please don't give up hope for this story!**

 **Leave a kind and helpful review, please!**

 **Thank you.**

 **Susan Strong**


End file.
